Headlights on Dark Roads
by Fitzpatrick41
Summary: The Boston Police Department thought Charles Hoyt was the worst of the worst...they were wrong. Now Detective Jane Rizzoli, Dr. Maura Isles and Detective Joey Grant have to save the day...or risk losing what is most precious to them.    CHAPTER 11 IS UP!
1. Glass

"Well, that was a waste." Jane says frustrated as she walks out of the elevator with her partner, stretching out her neck.

"Yeah no kidding, we got nothing." Frost says as he follows her over to the bull pen.

"Well we'll go over to witnesses again, see if anybody missed anything." Jane says as she sees Maura walk over. "Hey." she greets the doctor.

"Nothing yet." Maura says seeing the proof in Jane's face. Knowing that her and Frost have been working on a murder case of a 23 year old male and have gotten now where since they found his body.

"That would be correct." Jane sighs.

"I'll go start on the witness list." Frost says as he walks away.

Jane watches Frost before turning to Maura. "Are you sure there was nothing else with the body.

"No. Bullet wound to the chest, shot from approximately 76 feet away." Maura says remembering the facts exactly. "I'll check again, if it'll make you feel better."

"No, that's okay." Jane says as she runs her hand through her hair. "I know that if something was out of the ordinary you would have caught it."

"They don't call me Queen of the Dead for nothing." Maura smiles at Jane causing her to laugh for a second.

But soon the laughter stops when Jane sees somebody walking towards them. "Oh you have got to frickin be kidding me." Jane says as she rolls her eyes and kicks her foot a little bit.

"Be nice." Maura advises Jane when she also sees Joey Grant walking over.

"What the hell is he doing on this floor. Shouldn't he be kicking a drug dealer or doing a locker check at the local high school." Jane starts to ramble in her hushed voice to Maura who listens intently trying to help "Not that any of that compares to what he loves to do the most…Kissing brass."

"Brass, that's very cute." Maura says with a small smile.

"Maura." Jane says annoyed.

"I thought you two have been getting along." Maura says.

"It comes and it goes with that man." Jane breaths frustrated "I mean he is such a-"

"Shhhh! He's coming." Maura warns.

"Dr. Isles, Detective Rizzoli." Joey says as he walks over.

"Ass!" Jane finishes.

Maura cringes and looks over at Jane.

"Good to know we can stay professional Janie." Joey says with a sigh.

"Don't call me Janie, huh." Jane says annoyed.

"I didn't come to fight Jane." Joey says with a heated breath. "I just came to ask Korsak a few questions."

"He's in the back." Maura helps wanting to keep the peace.

"Great, thank you." Joey says before he walks away.

Maura and Jane watch Joey leave out the back and then turn their attention back on to each other.

"Auggh." Jane lets out.

"Well…that went well." Maura says.

"I hate Joe Grant." Jane groans.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Maura says sarcastically.

"Why is it you only use sarcasm when it involves me and that idiot?" Jane asks.

"I'm not sure." Maura says truthfully after thinking about it.

"Not sure about what?" as voice asks from behind the two women.

Maura and Jane both turn around to a brown haired teenage girl around 16.

"Kory." Maura greets the girl. "Hi honey."

"Hello, everything okay?" Kory asks feeling the tension.

"Everything is fine." Jane says as she leans over and places a kiss on her cheek. "What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out at Grandpa and Grandma's before dinner."

"I'm headed over there now, but I need my biology book." Kory says. "Do you know where Dad is?"

"Right here." Joey says as he walks back into the room.

"Hi Daddy." Kory says as she walks over and gives Joey a hug.

"Princess." Joey says as he places a kiss on her cheek.

Jane looks at Maura and lets out a heated breath, as Maura gives her a reassuring look trying to get Jane to keep her cool.

"Dad I left my biology book in your car." Kory informs her father.

"I know. I brought it up, it's sitting on my desk." Joey says.

"Thanks." Kory says.

"Okay, I will meet you guys later at Grandpa and Grandma's for dinner." Jane says to Kory.

"Got it." Kory says as she walks away.

"I'll be by tomorrow to pick her up for the weekend." Joey says.

"Great." Jane says through a fake smile.

Joey just shakes his head and then turns to Maura.

"Maura, I'll see you later." Joey says before he walks away.

"Bye Joey." Maura says.

She then turns to Jane and crosses her arms at the woman, who immediately gets defensive.

"What!" Jane exclaims.

But before Maura can say anything Joey reappears from around the corner.

"Yo Janie!" Joey calls out. "Cavanaugh wants to see you, me, and Frost in his office." he says before disappearing once again.

Jane lets out an angry breath before turning back to Maura who just tilts her head sympathetically. "I have to finish up in the morgue, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." Jane says between her teeth.

"Be Good." Maura smiles as she walks away.

"Aren't I always!" Jane calls after her, causing the doctor to turn around smiling.

* * *

><p>Late that night Jane walks into her house quietly taking off her shoes before heading up the stairs. She heads down the hallway and opens the door to her room.<p>

"Hey, sorry I missed dinner." Jane says as she rushes into her bedroom. "Frost and I got a lead on the Zack Brody case." she adds as she takes off her gun and badge putting them inside, before closing it.

"It's okay." Maura says looking up from her book, reading it in bed. "Tommy brought a new girl home, so your Mother was little preoccupied." she adds.

"Great." Jane laughs shaking her head before noticing something on the dresser. "What is this?"

"Kory got an A on her History midterm." Maura smiles as she glances back down at her book to finish a paragraph.

"She did." Jane smiles.

"Don't sound so surprised." Kory says walking into the room.

"I'm not surprised, I'm proud." Jane laughs as she grabs a hold on Kory's head with her hands bringing it towards her lips, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Yeah well, history I get." Kory says as she pulls away from Jane slightly. "Little pieces of glass stuck in my finger I do not." she adds examining in left pointer finger in front of her eye.

"What?" Jane says confused.

"I must have missed a piece of glass, when I broke that hand mirror the other day." Kory sighs before touching the sore spot, causing herself to wince.

"Ouch, it's bleeding a little bit." Jane says concerned as she examines Kory's finger.

"Here Baby, I'll get it." Maura says as she pulls the covers off herself, hopping out of bed.

"Did you make sure there wasn't anymore glass in your bathroom?" Jane asks as she follows Kory into her and Maura's bathroom where Maura grabs the tweezers from the medicine cabinet.

"Yep." Kory says as Maura grabs a hold of her finger gently looking for the piece of glass.

"There it is." Maura says mostly to herself as she moves the tweezers towards the skin grabbing the piece of glass.

"Owe, owe, owe." Kory winces but lets out a sigh of relief when she sees the piece of glass in the tweezers out of her skin.

"There." Maura drawls as she grabs a band aid putting it on the finger. "Good as new." she smiles.

"Thanks Mom." Kory says thankfully to her mother.

"You are welcome." Maura says as she puts the tweezers away.

"You tell Mom about Uncle Tommy's girl with the lip ring." Kory says choking back a laugh thinking about it all over again.

"What!" Jane exclaims.

"No, I have not." Maura says shaking her head at the whole situation.

"It was awesome!" Kory laughs as she turns around to face Jane. "Nonna was so angry her face was redder then the ravioli sauce."

"And I missed that." Jane groans, angry she missed the show.

"Oh you'll see her next weekend, apparently she's good in the-" Kory starts but stops when both of her mother's give her their laser stares. "Ahh, will you look at the time. Good night." she says sweetly as she retreats out of the bathroom.

"Good night." Jane calls after her.

"Night Sweetie." Maura adds after Jane.

Once they hear the door close Jane turns back to Maura and crosses her arms in front of her. "She's good in the-"

"What do you expect." Maura jumps in. "She spent the evening watching the game with your brothers and nephews."

"Oh yeah." Jane says.

"Plus, who knows what Joey and his brothers talk about in front of her." Maura adds.

Jane raises an eye brow forgetting Joey and his brothers for a second. "We need to surround her with more women."

"Because two Moms isn't enough." Maura jokes as she runs her hand through her hair looking at the mirror.

"I'm being serious, from now on we're keeping her in the kitchen with the women." Jane says putting her foot down.

"Please, you hate being in that kitchen as much as she does." Maura chuckles as she walks past Jane.

"Not when it's just you." Jane retorts back as she wraps her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her tight against her, resting her head on Maura's shoulder. "In that cute little apron."

"I look hot in that apron." Maura defends in her typical cute little voice.

"You would look hot in a potato sack." Jane smiles as she places her lips on Maura's cheek, giving her a kiss.

"Detective Rizzoli are you trying to seduce me?" Maura asks as Jane's lips begin to worm there way down to her neck.

"Who could blame me." Jane smiles as Maura turns around in her arms, facing her. "My wife is hot."

"I am, huh." Maura jokes back as she brings her arms up, wrapping them around Jane's neck.

"Why do you think I married you." Jane says with a smirk.

Maura playing along pretends to ponder the question for a little bit, causing Jane to break out in a full out smile. "My never ending knowledge on Western Civilization Philosophy."

"That must be it." Jane smiles leaning in for another kiss but is stopped by Maura.

"Or perhaps my never ending knowledge on the mating habits of various salt water crustaceans." Maura informs.

"Maura." Jane breaths in front of Maura's lips.

"Huh." Maura swallows a deep breath.

"I married you for lots of reasons. But the reason I'm thinking about now is not your ability to kick my ass in trivial pursuit." Jane says.

"Got it." Maura breaths as she passionately captures Jane's lips with her own. Before allowing Jane to lift her up, wrapping her legs around Jane's waist as she moves her to the bed.


	2. Trembling

_Today was Maura's first day interning with the Boston Police Department in the morgue. She has always been fascinated with the dead and knew where she wanted to intern before heading into her residency. Looking around for any sign of where the morgue was she doesn't notice a female officer about her age in front of her and manages to step right on her right foot._

_"Owe, owe, owe." the officer says as she jumps around on her left foot while holding her right one in her hand. "Son of a Bitch!"_

_"Language." Maura says quietly looking the olive skinned, dark haired woman in front of her in uniform, obviously in distress._

_"What is wrong with you?" she growls as she looks down at her throbbing foot._

_"Umm…I'm not sure." Maura says thrown off by the question. "I am allergic to onions and are prone to migraines."_

_The brown haired woman annoyed looks up from her foot. "I didn't mean what was actually wrong with you."_

_"Oh." Maura says._

_"Why are you attacking people with your shoes!" she exclaims._

_"These are not just shoes, these are heels." Maura smiles looking down at her shoes thinking of the lucky purchase. "Andre Le Fleur's to be exact."_

_"I'm guessing you didn't get them at Gino's department store down the street then." she says sarcastically._

_"Gino who?" Maura asks confused._

_"Never mind…is there something you needed?" she asks crossing her arms across her chest._

_"I'm Maura Isles." Maura smiles holding out her hand._

_"Okay." the woman says slowly as she reluctantly shakes Maura's hand._

_"I'm interning in the morgue with Dr. Harmon." Maura says smiling. "Today is my first day."_

_"Great…that's great." she groans as she looks Maura up and down._

_"Is something wrong?" Maura asks._

_"Just ahh-ahh little dressed up for the morgue aren't ya." she says._

_"I enjoy getting dressed up." Maura says smiling from cheek to cheek as she looks down at her new maroon tightly fitted dress._

_"To cut up dead people." she groans._

_"Today is my first day so I doubt I'll be dissecting into any corpses." Maura informs._

_"Right, well…." she says shaking her head before turning to walk away. "I'll see you around Doc."_

_"You didn't tell me your name." Maura calls after her causing the woman to turn around._

_"Officer Rizzoli, Vice." she says giving in._

_"No first name?" Maura questions honestly._

_Officer Rizzoli lets out a breath before giving in once more. "Jane."_

_"Well it was nice to meet you Officer Rizzoli." Maura says smiling before walking away._

_"You too." Jane says quietly as her eyes follow Maura as she leaves around the corner._

_"Hey Rookie." Korsak says walking over to Office Rizzoli._

_"Hey." Jane says as she continues to stare towards where Maura left._

_"Who's the girl?" Korsak asks._

_"New morgue intern." Jane says._

_"No kidding." Korsak huffs."Yeah, but don't get too attached." Jane mutters._

_"What?" Korsak questions confused._

_"I give her a week before she's back to what ever runway she walked off of." Jane says shaking her head._

_Korsak laughs at Jane for a second. "So you noticed her clothes huh." he says raising an eye brow. "Notice anything else you liked Rizzoli."_

_"Shut up Korsak." Jane groans before taking off._

_Around the corner Maura smiles listening to Officer Rizzoli talk to a seasoned Detective before taking off towards the morgue._

Maura smiles early in the morning thinking about the day she met her wife as she gazes out the window finishing the last of the dishes left over from lunch the day before. She lets out a yawn as she straightens out her light pink night gown and open cream colored bathrobe. But before she can finish the dishes she feels her favorite pair of arms wrap around her waist, and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"Good morning." Jane whispers smiling in Maura's ear.

Maura lets out a happy sigh as she leans back into Jane. "Morning."

"You seem awfully pleased with yourself this morning Detective." Maura says feeling Jane smile into her neck.

"And why shouldn't I be." Jane says as she takes her right hand away moving Maura's hair over her shoulder before placing a kiss on her neck. "You were shaking after I was done with you."

"I was trembling Rizzoli, trembling." Maura corrects rolling her eyes.

"Please." Jane laughs before kissing Maura's neck once more. "For a second there, I thought you were having a seizure."

"Shut up." Maura says as she turns to face Jane slapping playfully at Jane's shoulder with a dish rag, enjoying the site of her wife in a white tank top and blue plaid pajama pants.

Jane shakes her head laughing before taking her hand and tucking some of Maura's hair behind her ear. "Where were you just now?"

"What?" Maura asks confused.

"When I walked in you were starring out the window in a daze." Jane says looking out the same window.

Maura shrugs her shoulder looking at the window before turning back to Jane. "Just thinking."

"You…no!" Jane laughs.

"Why did I marry you again." Maura says squinting her eyes at Jane before turning back to the sink.

Jane then raises an eyebrow before putting her hands on each side of Maura on the counter before leaning in to Maura's ear whispering something.

After Jane is done, Maura's eyes get big. "Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah." Jane smiles as Maura turns around to face her offering a big kiss.

"Come on." Kory groans walking into the kitchen. "We eat in here." she says as she grabs a box of cereal of the counter.

Jane and Maura pull away from each other to see their daughter in a pair of grey sweats and Jane's red Homicide baseball shirt.

"Are you all packed to go to your Dad's?" Maura asks as Jane pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Yep." Kory nods with a mouth full of Fruity Pebbles, her current cereal of choice.

"Great, because he should be here any minute." Maura says.

"Oh joy." Jane mumbles in her coffee mug.

"You guys are still coming to my basketball game tonight, right." Kory questions her mother as she grabs another fist full of cereal.

"Wouldn't miss it." Maura smiles.

"Great, but we're going to leave the foam fingers at home right" Kory says as she walks out of the kitchen.

"I make no promises!" Jane calls after her daughter.

Maura lets out a laugh before remembering something. "Oh wait." she says as she stands in the kitchen entryway calling towards the stairs "Kory!"

"Yeah!" Kory calls back.

"I picked up your new inhaler it's in my bathroom. Make sure to pack it!" Maura says.

"Got it!" Kory calls back.

Maura nods her head and walks back over to the sink to see Jane sulking leaning against the counter. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just hate this two household parent thing sometimes." Jane says running her free hand through her hair.

"Are you saying you want Joey Grant to move in here." Maura jokes raising an eyebrow.

"No, that is not what I'm saying." Jane says pinching Maura's side playfully. "It's jut we've been swamped at work for 2 weeks now. And now that it is finally settled down and we have a Saturday off, our daughter's shipping out!" Jane says waving her coffee mug around.

"She's not shipping out, she's going across town." Maura corrects.

"I just think we should forget Joey Grant, kidnap our own daughter and take her far away for the weekend." Jane suggest.

Maura lets out a snort as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "That should go over well, since she's playing East Boston."

"Uhh, I hate East Boston." Jane scoffs.

"So does she, which is why she would never miss the game." Maura says.

Jane lets out a breath before turning to Maura. "So you're saying this is one battle I aint gonna win."

"Nope sorry Babe, looks like you are going to have to spend all weekend alone with your very hot….very horny wife." Maura says wrapping her free arm around Jane's neck leaning in for a quick kiss.

Jane smiles against Maura's lips as she pulls away and starts to think about her wife, her very hot….horny wife. "You know It's good for Kory to spend time with her father."

Maura laughs once more before leaning in for another kiss but before she can the door opens up.

"Knock Knock." Joey says as he walks in.

Jane rolls her eyes at Joey's timing before taking a sip of coffee. "Speak of the moron."

"Hi Joey." Maura says genuinely as Joey walks further in.

"Maura." Joey greets before looking around for their daughter. "Kory ready yet."

"Yup." Kory answers as she walks into the kitchen with her back pack and basketball bag slung over her shoulder.

"You got your basketball stuff?" Joey asks just making sure.

"Yep." Kory answers she taps her bag.

"Alright let's hit it." Joey says clapping his hands together.

"Did you grab your inhaler?" Maura asks as Kory steps closer to her.

"Yes." Kory nods.

"Good I love you." Maura says as she kisses Kory's cheek.

"Love you too." Kory says before stepping over to Jane who places her hand on her daughter's head.

"We'll see you tonight Baby." Jane says as Kory leans up to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Tonight?" Joey says acting confused. "What's tonight?'

"What's tonight!" Kory snaps as she makes her way over to her father. Tonight is the night Southie kicks the crap out of Allison Eckhart and the rest of the flippen Jets!"

"Oh, is that tonight." Joey jokes.

Kory opens her mouth to say something else but then realizes her father is just messing with her. "You suck." she says as she opens the door and walks outside.

"Why do you do that?" Jane asks a still chuckling Joey.

Joey just continues to laugh as he shakes his head. "Because she freaks out just like you, it's entertaining." he says as he heads out of the door and down the walkway.

Jane rolls her eyes and closes the door behind him before turning to her wife who is currently smirking at her.

"He's right you know. You both have this cute little dimple that flares up right here, when you get mad." Maura says as she gently pokes Jane's dimply in her left cheek.

"We do huh." Jane smiles as places her hands on Maura's hips squeezing lightly.

Maura looks down at Jane's hands before wrapping her arms around Jane's head. "Yes."

"Well how about we go upstairs and you show me a few of your dimples." Jane says as she places a kiss on Maura's neck.

"You love my dimples." Maura says trying to catch her breath but failing before Jane attacks her mouth.

The door then opens again and Kory walks in before closing her eyes in disgust. "Oh come on seriously!" she says as she makes her way to the counter grabbing the inhaler she thought she grabbed. "Can't you wait till we're down the street." she breaths before heading out of the house once more.

Maura laughing looks at Jane amused. "Your daughter."

"No, that is your daughter." Jane says pointing at Maura before capturing her lips once more.


	3. Bleachers

That Saturday late afternoon Maura sits on the couch flipping through a case file making some notes when Jane comes limping in car grease all over her clothes and face.

"Oh my god what happened!" Maura asks trying not to laugh as she sets down the notes and walks over to her exhausted looking wife. "Are you okay we have to head to Kory's game pretty soon."

"My car is dying…literally dead." Jane says.

"I'd say it's been a long time coming. Your engine is practically non-existent and don't even get me started on the carburetor and the-"

"See, you know way more about cars then I do. So why am I the one all filthy with car grease." Jane teases as she gently pinches Maura's side causing her to giggle.

"You're right, I should have helped." Maura says raising an eyebrow at Jane. "How about I make it up to you."

Jane raises her own eye brow as she looks down at her self covered in grease. "Maur I'm covered."

"Well, how about you get a little more dirty with me and then we can go take a shower." Maura whispers as she leans in for a soft kiss on Jane's mouth causing her to moan. When she pulls away Jane looks down at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm real sore, that car kicked the crap out of me." Jane winces as she stretches her neck.

"My poor baby." Maura replies as she leans up and kisses Jane softly on her cheek before placing another peck on her lips.. "Why don't you just close your eyes." Maura whispers as she gently urges Jane down on their carpeted rug. Once Jane is on the ground Maura gently straddles her as she gently places a couple of kisses on Jane's closed eyes before leaning into her ear. "And I'll do all the work. You can just enjoy."

Jane smiles as Maura starts to nibble at her neck. "If you insist."

Maura smiles as she leans in and starts to kiss the detective placing her bottom lip between her own before rubbing her tongue over it seeking entrance for her tongue. After several minutes of fighting tongues Maura reaches for Jane's shirt pulling it off her getting the bra too but before she can lean down to take a nipple into her mouth Jane stops her reaching for her shirt.

"You too." Jane breaths as she helps Maura take off her own shirt.

Getting the urge to see her wife completely naked Maura reaches down and takes off Jane's pants and panties in one long swoop causing the detective to chuckle startled.

Maura smiles looking down at Jane noticing how wet she already is. "Honey you are so wet for me."

"Ah-huh." Jane smiles as Maura bends down for a quick kiss. "Now I want to see how wet you are."

"This is all about you today Babe." Maura retorts.

"Well what I want is to see my hot wife wet and ready for me." Jane smiles as she begins to unbuckle Maura's pants urging her to wiggle out of them. Her smile gets even bigger when she notices her wife not wearing underwear. "You've been planning this all day haven't you."

"Oh yeah." Maura smiles as she leans back down over Jane causing heat to touch heat.

Maura then not being able to take it anymore takes a nipple into her mouth and begins to suck and lick causing Jane to arch her back and moan happily. After rotating from nipple to neck and then the other nipple Maura takes her hand and feels quickly how wet Jane is before kissing her way down Jane's stomach making her way to a trembling Jane's core.

Smiling at the entrance Maura blows cool air causing Jane to tremble even more. Maura then not being able to take it anymore gently sticks out her tongue and starts to tease Jane ever so softly causing Jane to look down and beg for more. "Fuck babe!"

"You need more Sweetie." Maura teases before be nibbles at her sensitive folds.

Jane starts to moan but manages to get some words out. "Please Maur, I need more…taste…taste." she begs.

Maura always willing to oblige sticks out her tongue and licks a long stroke over Jane's pussy.

"Fuck!" Jane exclaims as a shock runs through her body.

Maura smiling enjoying the taste of her wife starts to lick up the juices as her wife starts to writhe beneath her. Knowing she can get her wife to come just by licking but wanting her to have more Maura starts to gently place a finger in her pussy as she continues to lick above it.

"More…more inside!" Jane begs as she reaches for Maura's other hand.

Maura nodding takes her wife's hand in one and the other enters two more fingers causing Jane to cry in ecstasy. She starts to pump in out and out as she nibbles at the sensitive bud before she feels Jane's walls start to collapse around her fingers. "Fuck Babe!" Jane screams as her orgasm takes over causing her body to shake.

Maura placing one more kiss to her pussy pulls out her fingers and starts to kiss her way back up Jane taking her mouth once again spreading Jane's juices across Jane's lips causing her to moan once again. Maura then reaches a places another kiss on Jane's forehead as Jane finally getting enough energy opens her eyes narrowing them on her wife. "Wow." she smiles.

"I agree." Maura smiles as she leans in for a second nuzzling Jane's neck.

Jane then getting her full energy moves from under her wife and shifts so she is on top pinning her wife to the ground.

"Woe there Detective!" Maura exclaims startled. "I thought you were sore."

"Well my Doctor healed me right up so now I can return to favor." Jane smiles as she bends down capturing her wife's lips in her own.

"Maybe we should take this to the shower." Maura breaths as Jane starts to attack her breasts through her bra.

Jane looks up and shakes her head at her wife. "I don't think I have gotten you dirty enough yet." she smiles as she starts to slither down her wife's body.

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura both rush down the hallway at South Boston High after paying to get in and make their way to the bleachers in the gym climbing down them seeing their family sitting a few bleachers down.<p>

"Where the hell have you two been!" Angela asks looking up at the two women.

"Ma we lost track of time." Jane says as she and Maura take a seat in front of Angela on the bleachers.

"That game is almost going to start." Angela nags.

"Ma." Jane groans before noticing Korsak and Frost next to her. "Oh my god what is that?" Jane asks glued in on Korsak's shirt.

Korsak confused puts a chip in his mouth before turning to Jane. "What?" he asks innocently with a mouth full of nacho cheese.

"What do you mean what!" Jane laughs pointing to Korsak's shirt. "Kory Rizzoli's Godfather." Jane reads off his shirt.

"Kory is going to freak." Frost laughs as he takes a sip of his coke.

"Hey! As her godfather it is my job to show my support." Korsak defends.

"Uh-huh." Jane says raising her chin as Maura smiles shaking her head.

"And if the snack guy gives me free nachos because I am the leading scorer's god father so be it." Korsak finishes as he pops another chip in his mouth.

"That is so wrong." Jane says.

"I'm surprised you didn't make buttons there Korsak." Joey smiles joining in on the conversation.

"I got buttons." Korsak says.

Joey just shakes his head. "Of course you do."

"Who wants one?" Korsak asks as he pulls a stack out of his coat pocket.

"Oooh I do!" Angela smiles excited as Korsak hands her one.

"Me too." Tommy gives in.

"I already have my button." Maura smiles proudly as she points to the picture button on her shirt of Kory in her basketball uniform.

"I'll wear anything that gets me free nachos." Frost says as he takes one from Korsak on his way up the bleachers to go to the concession stand.

"Alright." Jane gives in holding out her hand. "Give me one."

"Thatta Girl." Korsak smiles as he hands Jane a button.

"You know what we should get…" Frankie says to the rest of his family. "A banner!"

"Made one." Joey says thinking about it. "Kory found it and burned it last year."

The rest of the group starts to laugh as the patriarch of the family descends down the bleachers steps talking to some locals as he does.

"Hi, Frank Rizzoli." Frank says holding out his hand to another father. "Kory Rizzoli's grandfather." he says proudly before turning to another woman. "Kory Rizzoli, lead scorer….my granddaughter." he smiles pointing to himself.

"Oh my God, he's worse then the three of you." Tommy mumbles under his breath to Joey, earning a smack on his head from his father as he takes a seat next to Angela.

Maura and Jane both lets out a chuckle as Maura looks around. "Where's Frankie and Lena?" she asks.

"Frankie's on duty, and Max's got the flu. But Matty and Milo sitting up front with their friends." Angela says pointing the 14 and 12 year old in a mob of students in the student section.

"I can't imagine why they wouldn't want to sit with us." Tommy says sarcastically watching the players on the floor head back to the locker room.

"Good Job Honey!" Maura cheers standing up off her seat clapping her hands. "Good job warming up!"

"Like I was saying." Tommy laughs shaking his head at Maura.

"Sweetie." Jane laughs pulling her wife back down.

"What?" Maura asks innocently.

Jane just laughs and leans to kiss the corner of Maura's head. "Why don't we save the really loud cheering for when the game actually starts."

* * *

><p>5 minutes later the whole family sits down in the bustling gym after the national anthem when the announcer starts speaking over the speakers.<p>

"And now the moment we all have been waiting for the visiting East Boston Jets vs. your South Boston Steelers!"

Jane half listens to the rest of the announcer but focuses on her wife next to her who already begins to chomp on her nails. "Sweetie she hasn't even started yet." she laughs.

"I know." Maura sighs as she continues to chew on her nails. "I just get butterflies before she starts, I can't help it."

Jane just shakes her head as she watches a couple girls get their names called out and head to the center of the floor as the crowd cheers.

What?" Maura asks noticing Jane chuckling.

"Before Kory there was no way you would use butterflies as a reasonable answer to nerves." Jane smiles.

Maura just smiles back shaking her heads as she focuses her attention back on the gym as Tommy turns to face her and Jane. "Kor's up after this chick right."

Jane looks and notices her daughter the last one on the bench. "Yup."

"Last for the East Boston Jets, is number 22 junior forward Allison Eckhart!" the announcer announces as the student section starts to boo getting a smug smirk from the player as she heads to the center of the gym.

"Finally, last for the Steelers…at forward number 41, Kory 'The Lone Ranger' Rizzoli!"

At the announcement of their leading scorer the whole gym erupts as the Rizzoli family stands up cheering for Kory, Kory makes her way through the tunnel of her teammates as she heads to the center meeting a smug Allison Eckhart. The two look at each other for a second before turning away from each other without shaking hands.

"Oooh…she does not like her." Frost says.

"That is an understatement she's got that kid's face on a dart board in her bedroom." Jane says.

"Kory 'The Lone Ranger' Rizzoli how cool is that." Frank gushes.

Joey just shakes his head chuckling as he watches the two teams get ready for the jump.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the second half and the Steelers are down 44-49 with Kory having 24 of those points. Korsak makes his way down the bleachers his third plate of nachos taking a seat by Frost. "Did I miss anything?"<p>

"Kory just scored a jumper from the sideline." Jane informs as she gently places her hands on top of Maura's knowing at any minute the nail chewing is going to continue.

"The family watches as one of the jets passes the ball to Allison Eckhart who Kory Rizzoli is currently guarding. Kory watches intently not letting her get to the hole causing Allison Eckhart to turn around trying to back up closer to the hoop pushing Kory back against the hoop.

"Can she do that!" Angela yells asking as she stands up before Frank gently pulls her back down.

"Yeah that's legal." Joey says keeping his eyes on the game.

At that very moment Allison Eckhart swings her elbow up making contact with Kory's nose causing her head to snap and her back away as Allison scores.

Jane and Maura immediately grab onto each other as Kory bends down nursing her nose. The whole gym erupts yelling at the refs demanding a call which they don't get. Allison laughs as she runs back to the other side of the gym. Kory brushing off the pain motions to her teammates and coach that she's okay as she picks up the ball and heads out of bounds to throw it to the point guard.

"Eckhart's in for it now." Joey says shaking his head.

Jane and Maura both look over to Kory and notice the Rizzoli temper coming through her pores.

"Oh yeah." Jane agrees.

The point guard dribbles the ball down as Kory runs down the sideline but soon Kory darts getting a screen and lands outside the three point line on the right side. The point guard passes her the ball and Kory shoots it getting a swoosh.

"Yes!" Jane cheers as she claps with the rest of the family.

The rest of the Steelers head back to the other side as the point guard attempts to throw the ball to Allison but Kory jumps in between and steals it dribbling down the floor the point guard tries to stop her but she dribbles the ball behind her back faking her out and lays it into the rim. The whole gym begins to erupt as the Steelers get closer to tying the game.

"Yep, that's my granddaughter, chip of the old block." Frank cheers as he brags to those around him.

Joey, Maura, and Jane look at him at the remark of chip of the old block.

"Or whatever." Frank says noticing the laser glare from the three parents. "You know chip of the old block once removed or whatever."

* * *

><p>With a minute left in the game the Steelers are down by 2 points, the Jets have the ball at the top of the key. Kory knowing they are trying to get a play for their leading scorer is on Allison Eckhart like white on rice. The Steelers stay with them trying to get a steal as the Jets try to run out the clock. Kory takes a look at the clock and notice 10 seconds left.<p>

"Oh my god." Maura says as she starts to chew on her nails again. But just as she gets the words out Allison Eckhart gets the ball and tries to shoot but Kory jumps and blocks the ball causing it to fly over to her point guard.

The whole crowd cheers as the players run down the court. With five seconds left the point guard passes the ball to Kory at the left corner outside the three point line where she shoots….and scores. The whole crowd goes wild.

"That's it Rizzoli with a three gets the win for the South Boston Steelers 75 to 74! The Steelers win!"

The whole Rizzoli family starts to cheer as the watch Kory's teammates swarm towards her praising her for the shot.

"What a shot!" Korsak cheers as he claps his hands.

Jane smiles and turns to Maura. "You okay Champ?"

Maura lets out a tiny laugh and shows Jane her nails. "My nails are practically non-existent."

"Yeah..." Jane smiles as she looks at her daughter on the gym floor and then over at a fuming Allison Eckhart. "What do you think the chances are of our daughter and that kid not getting into a fight after the game.

"Your daughter Rizzoli...not good." Korsak says with a grin as he places another chip in his mouth.

"Yeah." Jane breaths.


	4. Screams

After the game Joey checks his messages and then walks back over to Jane and Maura.

"Hey, she come out yet?" Joey asks as he makes his way back to Jane and Maura in the hallway with the other parents.

"No not yet." Maura answers.

Joey nods his head and then looks around. "You're family head out?"

"Yeah, they all went back to Ma's for ice cream." Jane answers as she runs her hand through her hair. "Korsak and Frost headed back to the station."

"So Rizzoli and Isles get a night to themselves….interesting." Joey says.

"What are you 12." Jane says annoyed as Maura smiles at the sight of Kory making her way over in her sweat suit and her basketball bag slumped over her shoulder.

"Hi Sweetie." Maura beams as she takes her daughter in her arms before releasing her. "Great game." Jane beams.

"Thanks." Kory smiles as Jane reaches over and pulls her in for a hug kissing the side of her head before whispering in her ear. "You didn't get in a fight with Allison Eckhart did ya?"

"No." Kory harrumphs shaking her head as Joey leans in a places a kiss on her cheek. "Really proud of you Princess."

"Proud enough for Pizza?" Kory asks.

Joey laughs as he places his hand on her head. "Are you kidding me for the lead scorer of the South Boston Steelers, I'll swing for cheese bread."

"Cheese bread….I like cheese bread." Kory's best friend Tyler says walking over to the group.

"Witter…go home." Grant breaths.

"Come on Detective G, you know you love me." Tyler says smiling before turning to Jane and Maura. "Detective R, Doctor I…pleasure as always."

"How's it going Eddie Haskell?" Jane asks.

"Eddie who?" Tyler asks confused.

"Never mind." Jane breaths as Maura places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"So what do you say." Tyler says as he claps his hands together. "The three of us do a little bonding."

"Don't make me arrest you." Joey says amusing both Jane and Maura. "Plus I don't want to worry about having to drive you home after wards."

"I have my car here plus…." Tyler says a light bulb going off in his head. "I live next door to you Dude."

"Dude." Jane repeats laughing as smoke comes out of Joey's ears.

"Daddy please…" Kory begs as she points to Tyler. "Look at him…he's pathetic."

"It's true, I am." Tyler admits.

Joey opens his mouth to protest but then shakes his head. "Fine, let's go….but you follow us and feel free to get lost on the way."

"Got it." Tyler smiles as he steps to walk away before turning back to Joey. "If I really get lost you'll come find me though right."

"Go." Joey says slowly as Tyler walks away from the group. He then turns to his daughter who is biting her lip. " You need to make new friends."

"I have other friends." Kory laughs as she shrugs her shoulders. "But he's my best friend…what do you want me to do you're the one that moved in next to him when I was 4."

"And have regretted it ever since." Joey says.

"Daddy." Kory pleads.

"Fine, fine." Joey gives in.

"Thank you." Kory says before Jane grabs her arm getting her attention.

"Okay well we better get going but we're gonna pick you up tomorrow night at Dad's." Jane says as she places her hand on her head.

"I know, thanks for coming." Kory smiles.

Jane tilts her head and pulls her daughter into another hug. "You don't ever have to thank us for coming, we love to watch you on the court."

"Your Mom is right." Maura smiles as she places her hand on Kory's back.

Kory then pulls back and heads down the hallway with Joey leaving Maura and Jane alone in the hallway.

"So…." Maura drawls. "What shall we do now…you want to go to your mother's for ice cream?"

Jane just turns her head and looks at her wife. "I want desert but not in the mood for ice cream." she says raising an eyebrow getting a huge giggle from Maura.

"Did you really just say that?" Maura asks still giggling.

"Yep, come on." Jane says as she wraps her arm around Maura's waist guiding her down the hallway.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later at The Rizzoli-Isles household Jane walks down the stairs to the sight of her wife sitting in the living room looking at something on the coffee table. "Hey whattcha looking at?" Jane asks as she goes over and takes a seat next ton Maura on the floor in front of the couch behind the coffee table.<p>

Maura just smiles as she looks up from the photo album. "Just some old pictures."

"I see..." Jane smiles as she leans forward to flip a page landing on a picture of a 2 year old Kory sitting in her high chair covered in spaghetti sauce. "Oh my God! What a cutie!" Jane gushes.

"She was too cute for her own good, had the whole family wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born." Maura says as she flips to the next page to another picture of Kory in front of the Christmas tree at age 3 holding the only thing she asked for…a real basketball. "Oh my goodness I remember when Santa brought her that ball…she dribbled that thing for hours."

"Yeah…I mean what three year old girl spends her time dribbling a basketball." Jane says shaking her head.

"She's always loved the game." Maura smiles as she flips to another picture of a young Jane and Maura at a precinct party they attended when they were younger. "Oh my God." Maura gushes.

"What?" Jane asks as she looks at the picture. "Woe, look at my hair."

"Your hair looks the same as it does now." Maura laughs.

"Does not!" Jane shrieks offended. "Look how poofy my hair was, now my hair is more curly."

"Honey, I love you." Maura smiles as she places a kiss on Jane's cheek. "But your logic behind this matter has no merit."

"Yeah, yeah." Jane mumbles as she smiles down at the picture. "This was when we were still dancing around our feelings right."

"You mean when you were to chicken to ask me out." Maura jokes.

"Yeah that." Jane laughs shaking her head as she remembers that day.

_A young Officer Jane Rizzoli makes her way through the crowd clearly uncomfortable in her dress uniform wishing she could trade it for a cotton t-shirt and her jeans, having no such luck. She walks over to the punch where she sees Korsak helping himself to the free food._

"_Korsak." Jane greets._

"_Officer Rizzoli." Vince greets back as she holds out his plate. "Pigs in a blanket."_

"_No thanks." Jane laughs as she starts to scan the room._

_Korsak noticing this shakes his head and pops a cracker into his mouth. "She's not here." he says through a mouth full._

"_Who?" Jane asks confused._

"_The Queen of the Dead in training." Korsak says._

"_Who…Maura." Jane says as she starts to laugh nervously. "You think I'm looking for her, please." she continues to laugh._

"_Uhh…yeah I do because she's been the only thing on your mind for weeks." Korsak says with a grin._

_Jane opens her mouth to argue with Korsak but after he raises his eye brow at her, she knows there's no point. "I don't like you." she says as she walks away from a chuckling Korsak._

_Jane continues to walk looking around her thoughts jumbled in her head about what Korsak says that she doesn't notice a woman in front of her and runs right into her. _

"_Oh my!" the woman shrieks._

"_I'm so sorry." Jane apologizes as she looks at her uniform covered in punch before she looks up to see Maura. "Maura." she says softly before kicking herself mentally. "I mean ahh-future Dr. Isles."_

"_Maura is fine Jane." Maura says with a slight smile trying to ignore the punch dripping from her silk maroon Vera Wang dress._

_Jane looks at Maura and immediately thinks how can she still look so beautiful covered in punch. "I'm so sorry about your dress I'll pay to have it cleaned I promise." Jane apologizes._

"_It's okay, just a little soda water will help." Maura says as a thought arrives in her head. "You know come with me." she says heading out of the homicide unit towards the elevator._

_Jane takes a nervous swallow as she hesitantly follows Maura into the elevator. The two ride in complete silence both scared to look at the other woman. After the elevator arrives on the morgue floor the two women head out and walk through the morgue to Maura's little desk in the corner._

_Jane watches confused as Maura reaches in the desk for a tiny spray bottle. "What is that?" she asks confused._

"_Soda water." Maura smiles as she holds the bottle up for Jane to see._

"_You keep that in your desk." Jane laughs._

"_Of course I do I deal with liquid substances all day, all my clothes would be ruined if not for this." she says as she takes a look at her dress before looking at Jane in her uniform. "Soda water will help with your uniform too….which by the way looks absolutely stunning on you if I do say so myself."_

"_What?" Jane says shocked as she looks down at herself. "I look like a man."_

_Maura just shakes her head as she continues to gaze at Jane. "Believe me you look stunning…nothing like a man." she smiles._

_Jane opens her mouth knowing this is her opening but when nothing comes out she starts to panic a little. "Ahh-what-a-great party-right….I mean sort of." _

"_Yes, it's lovely." Maura agrees in her typical good mannered way._

_Jane just nods her at Maura before she stops and simply stares at the woman noticing a stray hair covering her face._

_Maura noticing Jane stare starts to get self conscious. "Is there something wrong?"_

"_No-ehh…just." Jane says getting out of her thoughts before she gently takes her hand and moves the hair strand behind Maura's ears. "There." she says softly with a smile._

"_Thank you." Maura says her breath caught in her throat._

"_You're welcome." Jane says softly back realizing that she is now starring at Maura's lips._

_The two simply stare at each other before they both open their mouths to speak at the same time._

"_I was thinking-" Maura starts._

"_Maybe you-" Jane starts._

_They both chuckle before speaking at the same time. "You first."_

"_Wow." Jane says shaking her head knowing this could go better._

_Maura lets out a tiny laugh before giving in. "You go first, really."_

"_Okay." Jane says before taking a deep breath more nervous then she has ever been in her whole life. "I was just wondering….I mean if you're not…..maybe we could…I mean ahh…I've wanted to…wow this is harder then I thought." she states._

"_Officer Rizzoli just ask me." Maura smiles._

"_Would you like to have dinner with me some time?" Jane asks quickly._

"_Yes." Maura says just as quickly as a huge smile takes over her face._

"_Good." Jane smiles back. "Great."_

Back in the present the two laugh as they remember that moment.

"You were so cute rambling on and on." Maura laughs as Jane shakes her head in embarrassment.

"I was an idiot." Jane states as she runs her hand through her hair.

"You were adorable." Maura smiles as she takes her arms and loops them around Jane's arm holding on tight leaning closer to her face. "I was hopelessly, madly in love with you back then and that love has only gotten stronger."

Jane just smiles lightly back before leaning in and taking Maura's lips into her own. Happy to be getting this one quiet beautiful moment with her wife. Being able to get lost in each other and bask in the happiness that their love for each other has brought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of town Korsak and Frost step out of their car at the crime scene and look at the chaos around them.<p>

"Woe." Frost says shaking his head as he notices the uni's all looking like death has taken them too trying to stay professional as they tape of the outside of the house keeping the neighbors outs of the way.

Korsak nods his head as the two walk closer to the house where Officer Deeds stops them shaking his head. "It's bad."

"Who called it in?" Korsak asks.

"A couple of neighbors called saying they heard screams coming from this house.

"Screams." Frost repeats.

"They called the police and when a couple of uni's from South Boston arrived on the scene and called it in." he says pointing to a couple of officers being comforted by sergeant.

"Where at?' Frost asks.

"Basement." Officer Deeds says.

"Alright we'll take a look." Korsak says as he and Frost with a few uni's behind them duck under the yellow tape slowly and head into the house. They walk slowly though the house till they get to the basement door. Korsak slowly opens the door up and turns the light on. The two make their way down the stirs but immediately stop when they see the sight in front of them.

"Oh my God." Frost whispers as he runs is hand over his head in shock before getting the urge to throw up.

Korsak covers his mouth before whipping his head back at the uniforms behind him. "Get Rizzoli and Isles here now!"

**TBC?**


	5. Blood

"Come on, come on!" Joey yells at the TV as he tries to score a basket on his basketball game on the play station 3 against Kory in his living room, both of them sitting on his couch.

"You have yet to beat me at this game." Kory says smiling as she shoots a basket.

Joey just shakes his head and looks over at his daughter. "Cause I let you win."

"Do not!" Kory laughs.

"Oh yes, I do. Cuz your my daughter and I love ya." Joey laughs back as he concentrates on the game.

Kory just shakes her head and goes back to the game before turning to her father briefly. "Thanks for letting Tyler come to pizza with us tonight."

"You are welcome…but next time we go out he stays home. Cuz the kid had cheese hanging from his nose all night." Joey says shaking his head.

"He's a pig, I'll give you that." Kory laughs.

"Oh yeah, come on, come on." Joey says as he presses a button trying to block Kory's shot but failing. "Come on!"

"So….where's Rachel?" Kory asks.

"Rachel…how do you know about Rachel?" Joey asks surprised looking over at his daughter.

"Uncle Danny told me last week." Kory says.

"Uncle Danny has a big mouth." Joey says to his daughter.

Kory continues playing the game again. "He also told me that Jackie's back in town."

"I know." Joey says.

"You seen her yet?" Kory asks.

"No I have not." Joey answers quickly wanting to drop the conversation.

"So Rachel...you two together or what?" Kory asks.

Joey lets out a tiny laugh as he looks at her. "Okay you seriously just sounded like Jane just then."

"Dad." Kory says wanting to get back on topic.

"I'll tell you what….I'll tell you about my love life. If you tell me about any boys you may be interested in…and their better not be any." Joey says to Kory.

Kory's eyes immediately get huge when a flash of her after running background checks on the guys attending her school. "Let's just play."

"That's what I thought." Joey says getting back to the game before turning to face his daughter again. "What are your mothers doing tonight, any big plans?" Joey asks as he presses a few buttons on his controller shooting a basket missing it…again. "Son of a!"

"Who knows." Kory laughs as she presses a few buttons stealing the ball from her dad and shooting it into the net. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Did Korsak or Frost say anything about what we're walking in to?" Maura asks as he closes the door of the car.<p>

Jane simply shakes her head as she closes the driver's seat door. "A Uni called, said that we better get here fast." Jane says as she and Maura walk towards the crime scene chaos at the house.

"That doesn't sound good." Maura says as she shows her work idea to the uni at the yellow tape.

"Yeah, and look around." Jane says as she shows a uni her badge and lifts the yellow tape for her and Maura to get under.

Maura looks at her wife and then around at the cops standing around all looking spooked and shaken to the core. "You're right…this must be a bad one."

Jane simply nods and walks into the house with Maura right behind her to see Frost leaning against the wall bowing his head trying to keep from throwing up.

"Hey Frost." Jane says walking over to him.

"Thank God you guys are here." Frost says looking up.

"You okay?" Jane asks concerned as she puts her hand on Frost's back.

Frost nods his head and lets out a breath as he rests his hands on his hips. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Where's Korsak?" Jane asks.

"He's guarding the door to go down to the basement….didn't want anybody else to go down there till you two got here." Frost says.

"Well let's go." Jane says as the three walk through the hallway till they get to the basement door where Korsak is waiting for them. "Korsak." Jane greets.

"You two ready?" Korsak asks.

"Yeah." Jane nods her head.

"Forensics here yet?" Maura asks as she puts on her plastic gloves.

"Yeah they're over there. I want you two to see it before I let the wolves in." Korsak says.

"Okay, let's see." Jane says pointing to the door.

Korsak nods his head and opens up the door. Jane goes in first with the other three on her tail and slowly makes her way down the stair. But when she looks down at the ground she sees why everybody around them is spooked and white as ghosts. "Oh my-" Jane whispers her words getting caught in her throat.

Maura not being able to see the basement but not liking her wife's reaction walks past Korsak and Frost to get a better look and swallows a gasp that is begging to get out. She and Jane both look down at the ground covered in blood 3 feet tall with 6 heads peaking out of the blood.

"Oh my God, the smell!" Jane exclaims covering her nose.

"Yeah, it's all the blood." Frost says covering his own mouth in an attempt to not throw up.

"Are those heads cut off?" Jane asks covering her mouth with her hand.

"No." Maura whispers shaking her head trying to stay professional but ins some sort of shock. "They are vertically sticking out of the blood, more then likely their bodies are sitting on the ground."

"Okay." Jane says getting herself focused. "Let's get forensics in here to pump out all the blood, send it to the blood so we can examine the crime scene." Jane tells Frost before he walks off. "We also need to brush these stairs, the railing, and the walls for prints." she tells Korsak.

"On it." Korsak says as he walks away.

Jane then taking a deep breath turns to her wife who is acting very un-Maura like in a daze. "Maur…are you okay?" Jane asks.

Maura hearing her wife shakes out of her daze and nods her head. "I'm fine."

"How many quarts of blood is down there you think?" Jane asks.

"The human body on average contains 6 quarts of blood. So assuming this blood belongs to these 6 victims….36."

"There is way more than 36 quarts down there." Jane says shaking her head.

"You're right." Maura nods in agreement.

"Which means we've got some missing vics." Jane says as she looks at the blood. "What are the chances they're under all that blood?" Jane asks.

"That's a fair guess." Maura nods her head in agreement. "But we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves here…we need to go over the evidence, get the facts."

Jane lets out a small smile at the regular ME Isles coming out to play, and looks at Maura. "Now there's the wife I know and love."

Maura shakes her head slightly letting out a small smile as she looks back at the crime scene as the Forensics arrive in the basement. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Me neither." Jane sighs as she closes her eyes for a second and turns her head from all the blood needing a break.

* * *

><p>After an hour of pumping all of the blood out of the basement and packing it in coolers in cooling trucks and sending them to the lab, the Boston PD stars to evaluate the crime scene, trying to get an idea of what happened.<p>

"6 victims." Jane says as she puts paper booties on over her shoes so she can step down at the crime scene. She looks around and sees what looks like 6 random victims. It looks like 3 college aged boys, two Caucasian and one Hispanic. 1 woman in her early sixties, her once white bath robe soaked red with blood. 1 teenaged girl about 18, African American. Then 1 man in his mid forties, Caucasian with a blood stained silver wedding band on his left hand. "Looks like at first glance we got 6 randoms. The CSI's clarified that there were about 60 quarts."

"Which means we got missing vics." Frost say putting on his own pair of booties.

Jane nods her head in agreement as she walks down the stairs and steps on the still red floor. "We got any prints yet?" she asks a CSI brushing a wall.

"Nothing yet." he says.

Maura then comes walking back down with her bag and stops on the stairs putting on her paper booties before walking down to the basement. "The blood is on the way to the lab."

Jane nods her head and starts to examine the bodies looking for a cause of death. "What do we got here…knife wound right."

"I'm not sure." Maura says kneeling by one of the white college aged boys looking him over looking for a wound. She lifts up his head and it moves straight back revealing a slit across the throat. "Jane."

Jane bends down and sees the throat. "Slit the throat." she says shaking her head.

Maura moves to another victim and sees the same wound on his neck. "Looks like they all have the same wound."

"How did the slit across the throat cause them to lose all the that blood?" Frost asks.

"These victims had their blood drained out. To lose that much blood that fast, they would have had to been strung up by their legs-" Maura starts.

"Strung up like animals, getting all the blood to drain out of the body." Jane says shaking her head.

"Looks like." Maura agrees as she notices a zip lock bag under the victim which looks like a letter inside. "Jane take a look at this."

Jane bends down and grabs the Ziploc bag. "This the only one?" she asks.

Maura and Frost look over at the other victims and notice that they all have the Ziploc bag places underneath their butts on the ground. "They all got them Jane."

"Let's send them to the lab right away…see if we can get some prints." Jane says.

"Shouldn't we open them up and read them." Frost says.

"No, let's examine them first…we don't know what we're dealing with." Korsak says.

Frost nods as they all hand the Ziploc bags to the CSI's who take them upstairs.

Jane lets out a breath as she looks around noticing that the 40 year old man's hand is pointing to the far wall. "He look like he's pointing?" Jane asks looking at the other victims noticing that it's just him.

"Yeah." Korsak agrees.

"You guys brush that wall for prints?" Jane asks the head CSI.

"Not yet, we'll do it now." he says as he moves over looking at the wall noticing a glistening substance on it. "Wait…"

"What?" Jane asks.

"There's some sort of chemical on the wall."

"What?" Jane asks confused.

Maura then walks over and takes a look immediately recognizing the smell of the chemical on the wall. "Sodium Sulfide Fluoresce."

"Come again." Jane says confused.

"Invisible ink." Maura informs giving the common term. "Can you please get an ultraviolet light."

"Yeah we've got a big one, it'll show the whole wall." the CSI with a thick Boston accent nods as he heads upstairs.

As her heads upstairs Lt. Cavanaugh makes his way down the stairs and his eyes land on the bodies on the floor. "Jesus."

"Shoulda been here earlier Lieu, it was a mess." Jane tells her boss.

"I was over in Lowell talking to a couple of detectives about a past case, what the hell happened."

"Well we don't have a weapon, we don't have any prints, we don't have any witnesses that we know of yet, we got nothing." Jane informs.

"Well, that's not true we got about 60 quarts of blood heading to the lab." Frost says.

"We also have what looks like some sort of message in sodium sulfide fluoresce." Maura tells Cavanaugh.

"What now?" he asks confused.

"Invisible ink." Jane groans as the CSI comes walking down holding the big light with a couple of other CSI's as the position it facing the wall. "Alright let's turn of the light take a look."

Frost nods his head and goes over and shuts the wall off. Immediately a message is shown on the wall surrounded by drawings of an unidentified symbol. "Welcome to opening night. I hope you've enjoyed the show, more to come." Jane reads.

Korsak reads the message and shakes his head confused. "Opening night."

"Yeah." Jane says nodding her head as she notices the same symbol on the wall scattered around the bodies on the floor. "Can you shine the light on the floor?"

The CSI nods his head and moves the light to show at dozens of the symbol drawn on the gournd.

"This wasn't murder." Jane says piecing the pieces together in her mind. "This was art."


	6. Sleep

After getting done with the crime scene everybody heads back to the station to start investigating the crime. Maura and Jane head in together and walk up to homicide where Jane notices the father of their daughter.

"What is he doing here? I thought he had the night off." Jane points to Joey who is talking to Crowe by the coffee pot on the table in the corner.

"Hi did." Maura says looking over before seeing her team head down to the morgue. "I better head down to the morgue."

"Okay, I'll stop by later to…." Jane starts but stops mid sentence.

"Check on me." Maura smiles tilting her head.

Jane rolls her eyes but nods her head. "Yes…okay, to check on you."

"You are very cute." Maura smiles her special smile at Jane before walking away. "See ya later Detective."

Jane laughs slightly at her wife before zeroing on Joey again. Taking a deep breath she walks over to him just as Crowe leaves, thank God. "What are you doing here, where's Kory?"

"There was a drug bust in East Boston, a dealer we've been trying to get for a year now." Joey says as he lets out a yawn. "I had to come in to take lead."

"Okay, where's our daughter?" Jane asks.

"I dropped her off at your place, I didn't know how long this was going to take." Joey says.

"She's home." Jane says as she pulls out her cell phone.

"Yeah what's going on?" Joey asks seeing Jane getting all freaked out as she holds her phone to her head.

"Hey Ma!" Jane says as she talk to her mother. "Yeah I know it's late. Can you go to my house and stay with Kory.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, Just a late case that we're all working on and I'd feel better knowing she was with you.

"Of course Sweetheart, I'll head over right away." she says.

"Thanks Ma." Jane says before hanging up the phone.

Joey just looks at Jane confused and then sees a bunch of uni's walking in with Cavanaugh and realizes that something big happened. "Why can't Kory stay at your place alone, she does all the time."

"Right now I'd feel better knowing she wasn't alone." Jaen says as she runs her hand through her hair.

"Okay, what's up? Bad case?" Joey asks.

"You don't know!" Jane says shocked.

Joey just shakes his head. "We just got back an hour ago, I've been in interrogation."

"We got called in on a homicide, or should I say mass murder." Jane says.

"What!" Joey says stunned.

"We found 6 people with their throats slit and their blood pooled on the floor." Jane breaths as she stretches out her neck. "We still got several more bodies to find according to the amount of blood that was in the basement."

"Jesus." Joey hisses.

"He had a message too….welcoming us to opening night." Jane informs.

"Like a play or something?" Joey asks.

"No, I think the killer is going for some sort of art show thing." Jane breaths.

"Wow." Joey says as his mind is boggled with information. "No wonder Cavanaugh came in here all freaked out."

Jane nods her head in agreement. "He's gonna address everybody about-"

"I need everybody to get over here!" Cavanaugh calls out to everyone on the floor.

"Now." Jane finishes as she and Joey walk over to the group waiting for Cavanaugh to speak.

"As most of you know there has been a mass murder on 3rd and Franklin. There were 6 bodies sitting post modem in a pool of their own blood, about sixty quarts. Which means we have 4 more bodies to find."

Jane and Joey just look at each other as the who pen starts to rustle up.

"The media is aware of what has happened and we should expect it all to hit the fan tomorrow morning with the news and papers." Cavanaugh says looking around him. "Detectives Rizzoli, Korsak, and Frost will take point but everybody will need to chip in…answering tips on the phones, checking out leads." Cavanaugh informs the other officers and detectives. "This case is everybody's top priority….let's get the coffee and get to work. It's gonna be a long night."

"Yeah no kidding." Jaen says as everybody starts to get back to work.

"Look…" Joey says slowly as he tilts his head at Jane. "You need any help just…ask."

"You are a drug cop Joey." Jane reminds him. "They were covered in blood, not crack cocaine."

"Jesus…I'm here alright." Joey says rolling his eyes as he walks away.

Korsak then steps closer to Jane hearing the last part of the conversation. "Can't you give him a little bit of a break, he just offered to help."

"We don't need his help….we have it under control." Jane says waving back and forth between him and herself.

"Well I know that." Korsak scoffs as he waves her over to the board where Frost is pinning pictures up.

"What do we got?" Jane asks as she and Korsak make there way over and look at the board along with a few uni's on duty.

"We have 3 positive ideas." Frost says first pointing to the teenage girl. "Keisha King." he then points to the man in his forties. "Phillip Seers." and last at the old woman. "Ethyl Topplemeyer."

"No idea on the boys then." Korsak says looking at the last three pictures on the board.

"Not yet." Frost says putting his hands on his hips.

Jae nods her head and looks at the watch that Maura gave her on their first anniversary. "It's too late to inform the families now…we'll go first thing in the morning."

"Yeah." Korsak agrees as he looks at the board.

"Let's see." Jane says as she walks to the board and starts to piece things together. "We have 6 victims…all different races and ages. And as far as we know they are not connected."

"Correct." Korsak adds in.

"We got 4 missing and no idea where to look." Jane says shaking her head.

"Frankie and about 8 uni's are patrolling the neighborhood for anything suspicious…but it's the middle of the night, they got nothing yet." Frost adds.

"Maura down in the morgue?" Korsak asks.

"Yup." Jane nods her head. "And I'm guessing I'm not gonna see my wife for a while, with all the shit she's got to sort through with the bodies and blood."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Maura is looking at the body of Keisha King when Jane comes walking in with Frankie on her tail. "I was wondering when a Rizzoli was going to grace me with their presence."<p>

"Yeah well you got two for the price of one." Frankie jokes as Jane rolls her eyes making her way over to Maura trying not to notice that on the wall clock it say that it's 3 in the morning.

"You guys get all the blood sorted out?" Jane asks.

"Yes we did." Maura nods her head using her finger to motion the two detectives over to the freezer. She opens it up to reveal ten containers.

"It's freezing in here." Frankie whines as she tries to warm up his hands.

Jane rolls her eyes once more at her little brother. "It's a freezer Genius….so this is it?"

"Yes we have Keisha King's blood, Ethyl Topplemeyer's blood and Philip Seers's blood." Maura says pointing to three containers labeled with their names. "I then ran the 7 other blood samples through the database and 2 names came up."

"Convicted criminals." Jane guesses.

"No." Maura says lifting up two pictures of two container. "2 marines."

"Jesus." Jane shakes her head as she looks at the two guys realizing they aren't two of the John Does. "These are two of our missing vics."

"Right." Maura nods her head.

"2 marines…10 dead bodies, could this get any worse." Frankie says shaking his head.

"Oh I think it's gonna get a lot worse." Jane sighs as she leaves the freezer."

"Jane." Maura calls after her wife as she and Frankie step out.

"Maura did you find anything on the bodies?" Jane asks.

"Not yet." Maura informs her.

"K, I'm gonna go…upstairs." Jane says heading to the door.

"Jane." Maura says softly but Jane is already out the door and own the hallway.

"Woe." Frankie says shaking his head as he looks over at Maura who looks worried. "She'll be alright."

"She hasn't had a case like this in a long time." Maura says thinking about it.

"Jane's the best….she'll figure this out." Frankie smiles at Maura. "And you are the best….you'll figure this out."

"Oh Francis, that's so sweet of you." Maura gushes.

"Jesus." Frankie groans as he walks away. "Have fun Maura."

* * *

><p>An hour later Jane is sitting at on the spare table in front of the murder board just starring at it in a daze when Korsak comes walking over. "Jane."<p>

"Mmm?" Jane grunts eyes still starring at the board.

"I got a couple hours of sleep on the bunks…you go do the same." Korsak says waving his head.

"I'm good." Jane says through tired eyes.

"Jane." Korsak tries.

"Korsak…I'm good." Jane says slowly.

Frost then comes walking over and looks at Jane starring at the board. "I just got off the phone with Maura, she's been trying to get a hold of you…wants you to head down to her office.

"Is everything okay?" Jane asks jumping off the table.

"She just wants to see you." Frost says.

"Alright, I'll be back." Jane says as she walks over to the elevator pressing the button and getting in looking straight ahead as the doors close and she heads down. She stands there in silence till she gets to the morgue and walks in to a couple of interns looking over some files. "Where's Dr. Isles?" She asks.

"In her office Detective." one intern says nodding over.

"Thanks." Jane says as she heads over knocking on the door as she walks in to find Maura sitting on her couch blinking back tired eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you, your phone went straight to voicemail." Maura says as Jane walks over and takes a seat next to her wife leaning back against the back.

"I got lost in the murder board, I'm sorry." Jane says holding back a yawn.

Maura just places her hand on Jane's knee. "It's okay…I just wanted you to come down so you could take a quick nap."

"Korsak talk to you?" Jane asks looking over.

"Excuse me, but I am your wife. I'm the one that told him to tell you to nap." Maura says giving off a slight smile. "But I figured you'd blow him off so I called Frost."

"I see." Jane says as she finally lets out a yawn.

"Your mother called, she's at home…Kory's fast asleep." Maura says running her hand through her hair.

"Good." Jane nods relieved that her daughter's not alone.

"And…." Maura drawls placing her hand on Jane's cheek cupping it in her hand. "It's late and we don't have anything to go on yet, so we should get some sleep while we can. Because I foresee many late nights in our future." Maura says.

Jane leans into her wife's touch and nods her head knowing she is right. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right, what are you new." Maura jokes.

"You see right there…it's weird." Jane says as she moves to position herself laying the long way on the couch leaning against the pillow on the arm.

"What?" Maura asks confused as she lays down by Jan resting her head on Jane's chest, draping her arm over her torso.

"Whenever we're knee deep in a murder investigation you start whipping out the jokes." Jane laughs softly as she wraps both her arms around Maura holding her tight.

"I do not." Maura says looking up at Jane.

"Ahh…yeah you do babe." Jane argues waiting for Maura to reply back but looks down to notice Maura is already asleep. She smiles down at the sight of her wife and for a couple minutes forgets what she saw earlier that night and just concentrates on the love of her life…the other mother to her daughter. For a couple minutes everything is okay, as she drifts off into her own sleep.

What the two women don't know…is that things are about to get a lot worse.


	7. Painting

Maura slowly steps out of her car stifling a yawn after a long night at the station. A horrible night full of blood and dead bodies, the only Brightside was sleeping in her wife's arms for just a few short hours in her office. She walks up the walkway towards the back kitchen door and unlocks it, stepping in immediately smiling when she sees Kory sitting at the island eating cereal.

"There's my girl." Maura smiles at Kory who is still in her pajamas and hair messy from sleep. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Hi Mom." Kory says taking another bite of her cereal through an early morning yawn.

"Hi Baby." Maura greets at she looks around, not seeing her mother in law as she walks over to her daughter. "Where's Nonna?"

"Carla Talucci called her this morning and told her she saw Uncle Tommy's car outside of Gina Vertelli's apartment last night and it's still there this morning." Kory informs eating another bite.

"Oh no." Maura breaths as she envelopes her arms around her sitting daughter resting her chin on the top of Kory's head.

"Is ahh…" Kory starts after the hug goes a little longer then normal. "Everything okay?"

Maura bites back the obvious no as she kisses the top of Kory's head and lets go. "Of course it is Sweetie."

"Mmmm." Kory hums knowing her mother is lying.

"What?" Maura asks a smile breaking across her face at her daughter looking amused.

Kory looks up from her mother and points her spoon at her. "Your bottom lip is twitching."

Maura touches her mouth remembering she does that and heads to the coffee pot. "It's nothing for you to worry about." she states as she grabs a mug and fills it up with coffee.

"Are you sure? Because when Dad called me this morning, I asked him if everything was okay and he told me not to panic." Kory says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well.." Maura drawls taking another sip of coffee.

"And Nonna came over in the middle of night to…_baby-sit _me." Kory states annoyed at the last part.

Maura snorts in her coffee. "She wasn't here to baby-sit you."

"You guys only freak out about me being home alone when you are dealing with a rough case." Kory says as she takes a drink of her orange juice.

"We're your mothers what do you expect?" Maura says waving her coffee mug around.

"And last but not least if I had to bet money you are here to change and get a change of clothes for Mom which means she'll probably be at the station…till I graduate." Kory says looking her mother hup and down raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, umm." Maura says slowly.

Kory just shakes her head and laughs a little before the early morning talk show on the TV in the kitchen turns to a breaking news story. "Hello we interrupt your regular programming because we have just been informed that there has been a mass murder.

"Oh right…and then there's that." Kory says nodding her head over at the TV.

"Wow, that was quick." Maura says mouth open as she stares at the TV. "Your Mom's going to love this."

"6 bodies were found by the Boston Police Department in a house basement. The place was dark and covered in the victims' own blood. The names have yet to be released due to case confidentiality."6 people were found dead covered in blood in some basement…that's horrible." Kory says.

"Yes…yes it is." Maura says putting her hand on Kory's head running it down her long brown hair.

* * *

><p>At the station Korsak walks in from getting a quick nap to Jane starring at the murder board and Frost looking at a few notes on his desk guzzling down his fifth cup of coffee.<p>

"Where's Maura, I went down to the morgue she wasn't there." Korsak says.

"She went home to get me some clothes and check on Kory…..she should be back pretty soon." Jane says her eyes still on the very light murder board in front of her.

"The families of Keisha King, Ethyl Topplemeyer, and Philip Seers have been notified." Frost adds as he leans back in his chair spinning over to Korsak.

Korsak nods his head looking at the two lead detectives. "Good we should give them an hour before heading over."

"And the media junkies have ran their story, and we're getting calls left and right. I have Frankie keeping an eye on the phone banks." Jane informs Korsak.

"What about the marines?" Frost asks Korsak knowing that was his job.

"The marines are handling it, informing the families. Both were stationed at Fort Devens. Corporal Jake Sells was from St. Cloud, Minnesota and Corporal Garrett Darling was from Grand Island, Nebraska." Korsak says.

"Just two kids from the Mid West." Jane sighs shaking her head.

Korsak simply nods his head as he straightens his tie. "Sounds like…anything on the other two missings?"

"Frost and I checked in the missing persons database from Massachussetts up to New York, nothing yet." Jane sighs frustrated as she runs both hands through her hair.

"Maura narrow down what we may be looking for?" Korsak asks.

Frost nods his head and flips over Maura's notes on his desk. "According to her tests and calculations we're looking for a 30 some year old woman, and a 50 some year old man."

"Geeze, his picking of these people make absolutely no sense." Korsak snaps shaking his head.

"I know we haven't spoken to the families yet but…in my gut these are randoms." Jane thinks out loud.

"I got the same feeling." Frost agrees getting a nod in agreement from Korsak.

Frankie then comes bolting in with news to share. "Hey, we just got a call in. Three junior boys on the crew team from BU are missing."

"Our three vics downstairs." Jane guesses looking over at Korsak.

"It seems so, the crew coach is downstairs waiting for you two." Frost says.

* * *

><p>Down at the morgue Korsak and Jane stand in front of the window with the BU coach as the blinds open to the three dead bodies.<p>

"Coach DeVries are these your players?" Jane asks.

"Oh my God." Devries says putting his hand to his mouth as he chokes up. "Yes…..That's Alex, Jeremiah, and Blake."

Jane lets out a breath she was holding as she nods to the guy behind the glass and gets him to shut the blinds before ushering DeVries to a nearby table. "When did you realize they were missing?"

"Umm…they room with another kid on the crew team Eric. He last saw them Friday afternoon after practice. He stayed at his girlfriend's house that night but when he got back to his apartment Saturday he realized nobody stayed there the night before. He didn't think much of it till this morning, with everything on the news….he called me right away." Devries says.

"We're going to need to speak to Eric." Korsak says.

"I had one of my assistants go pick him up, he's on his way." DeVries says nodding his head before starring off into space. "I can't believe they're dead What am I going to tell their parents?"

"Now that we have positive ideas, we can inform the families." Jane says gently.

DeVries nods his head once more "Alex and Jeremiah grew up in Lowell, Blake's parents live in Virginia."

"We'll contact their local police departments, so they can inform them." Korsak says.

DeVries bites at his lips as he begins to choke up again. "These were good kids Detective, they didn't deserve this."

"Yeah." Jane says softly though a breath.

* * *

><p>Tired after talking to the BU coach and dealing with dozens of calls from scared citizens Jane makes her way yawning to the morgue where she knocks on Maura's office slowly walking in.<p>

"Hey." Jane says opening the door shutting and locking it behind her.

"Hi." Maura says standing up from her desk and heading over to her wife as she shuts the blinds on the office windows out to the morgue.

"Thanks for running home and getting me some clothes." Jane thanks as she grabs the bag from the couch and starts to pull out clothes.

"You are welcome." Maura says watching as Jane takes off her pants and underwear before putting on new. "Frost told me we have positive ideas on the last three victims from the basement killing."

"Three crew players from BU." Jane nods as she unbuttons her blouse before taking it off to reveal a silky black bra.

Maura simply shakes her head. "Shame."

"The families have been notified. Local detectives are going to talk to them later today, see if they know anything." Jane rambles taking off her bra before putting on a different one.

"And the marines?" Maura asks taking the old bra and shirt before handing Jane a new white shirt.

"Families have been notified that their sons are missing and presumed dead, Local detectives are going to talk to them too." Jane breaths as she slips on the new t-shirt. "Right now Korsak, Frost, Frankie, and I need to speak to our three Boston victims' families….see if they know anything." Jane rambles putting on her suit jacket before reattaching her piece and badge looking at her wife. "Do you want to come with?"

"I have stacks of paper work that need to be done, and I want to reexamine the victims. See if I missed anything." Maura says putting Jane's old clothes back in the bag on the couch.

"Sounds good." Jane nods as she runs her hand through her hair. "Kory okay?"

"Yes, she's spending the day with Tyler and Becca." Maura says crossing her arms across her chest.

"Where at?" Jane asks quickly.

"She doesn't know yet." Maura says.

Jane starts to shake her head not liking this at all. "She doesn't know."

"Honey I know you are freaked out, but we can't keep her locked up inside the house every time a bad case comes along." Maura says gently."I can try." Jane mumbles.

Maura tilts her head at Jane. "She's almost seventeen Jane, we've got to let go."

"You are worse than me when it comes to overprotecting Kory, why aren't you getting all weird." Jane grills her wife playfully.

"Because we both can't be weird at the same time, it'll mess with the balance of things." Maura says waving her hand around.

"You're right okay." Jane gives in. "She know about everything?"

"She saw the story on the news." Maura affirms.

Jane immediately lets out a grunt, "I hate the media."

"Jane." Maura tries.

"I know, I know….they are useful outlets of information to help us ya-da ya-da ya-da." Jane says waving her hand around sarcastically.

"Did you just ya-da me?" Maura asks.

"Yep, I gotta go though." Jane says as she turns to leave but is caught by Maura.

"Hey." Maura says grabbing her wrist and pulling her back towards her lightly placing a kiss on her cheek. "You'll find something."

"You too." Jane smiles.

Maura smiles back resting her forehead against Jane just as a knock comes across her door. Maura gives one more glance at Jane before going to the door and unlocking it to reveal Frankie.

"Frankie." she greets.

"Hey Maura, Jane here?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah Frankie, what's up." Jane says walking over to the two.

"We just got a call from a woman over on the Westside, saying she's found something that has to do with our case." Frankie says.

"What is it?" Jane asks intrigued.

Frankie looks at Jane for a brief second before finally letting out. "A painting."


	8. Snap

After getting the call that a painting had been found Frost, Jane, Maura, and Frankie drive from the station to Paradise Park where a witness called in saying that she came across a painting on an easel in the park.

"I can't get over this weather." Frankie says shaking his head as he stepped out of the back seat of the car along with Maura on the other side. "It's like its June or something."

"Warmest March, I've ever experienced here." Jane agrees as she and Frost step out of the front seat, before she then spots a woman with a couple of uni's. "That must be her."

The four walk over to the group and Officer Jimenez immediately straightens up at the presence of the four.

"Detective Rizzoli this is Fran Delgardo." Officer Jimenez says introducing the detective's with the lady who came across the painting. "She was walking to her pottery class when she came across the painting."

"That's it over there." Frost says nodding his head at the easel.

"Yes when I got a look of it, it looked a lot like how they described those murders on TV with the heads and the blood." Fran says.

"Mrs. Delgardo did you see anything else suspicious?" Frost goes on asking the witness questions as Jane, Maura, and Frankie walk over to the painting.

When the three step in front of the easel to get a better look they see the exact scene that has haunted them since they walked in to the basement. The painting is a colorful painting of the heads sticking out of the bright red blood in the basement, an exact replica of the crime scene.

"Oh my God, this is sick." Jane whispers to herself as she studies the picture.

"Jane look." Maura says studying it as well seeing a date in the corner. "1-3-12…that was 2 days before the victims were killed."

"So he painted this first." Frankie guesses.

"We don't know that he could be messing with us." Jane argues back.

"Not by what the painting is telling us." Maura says studying every brush line.

Jane looks over at her wife and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Based on the coloring and the textures of the brush line the time frame of painting this picture falls within the date on the picture." Maura says nodding her head agreeing with herself.

"You can tell how old a picture is just by looking at it." Jane says not totally believing it.

"Yes." Maura nods her head confidently.

"Alright." Jane nods her head knowing better then to go against her wife who is almost always right. "So this guy painted this picture and then what…went out to make it a reality."

"This guy's a freak!" Frankie huffs just as Frost makes his way over before his phone starts to ring and he steps away.

"Mrs. Delgardo didn't know much more, said she'll call if she remembers anything."

"Good….good." Jane huffs.

Frost then gets a good look of the painting and lets out a groan. "Am I really seeing this right now?"

"Yeah, the guy painted it before he killed all those people." Jane fills in the blanks.

Frost shakes his head looking around before catching a look at something out of the ordinary. He squints to get a better look before informing his partner. "Jane." Frost says pointing to a tree.

"What?" Jane asks looking where Frost is pointing seeing a circle symbol with three lines through it that they saw in the basement with the invisible ink. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, in the basement there were 6 random symbols…that was one." Frost says looking past the tree at another symbol carved in another tree. "There's another one."

"Hey guys, that was Korsak." Frankie says walking over.

"And…." Jane presses.

"He just got done with forensics on the notes in the little baggies found underneath the victims."

"And…" Jane repeats again getting more and more impatient with every word.

"Umm…Korsak said that every note under each victim described them in artsy words is what Korsak said." Frankie says.

Frost raises an eyebrow confused at Frankie. "Artsy words."

"Yeah, you know dignified with metaphors and junk." Frankie rambles before getting softly pushed by Maura.

"Metaphors are not junk Frankie." Maura lectures.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Frankie says rolling his eyes at his sister-in-law.

"Relax you two." Jane says shaking her head amused before nodding her head over to the trees with the symbols on them on the path. "Come on."

The four adults walk along the path following the trees with the symbols carved in them trying to figure out where they are leading them.

Frost is the first one to see something and points to another easel in the brush. "Jane over there."

Jane looks at where Frost is pointing at and sees the easel. "It's another painting."

Jane, Frankie, Frost, and Maura walk over to the easel and stand in front of it taking in the picture immediately catching their breaths in shock.

"Woe." Frankie huffs under his breath as he runs his hand through his hair. "That's the old abandoned wheat mill on 88th right."

"Yeah, Frost call it in for back up." Jane says to Frost who immediately whips out his cell phone and takes a few steps away. "Tell them we are first responding to the scene!"

Jane then turns to her little brother who is staring blankly at the painting. "Frankie stay here and run the crime scene; get everything roped off with the uni's over there."

"You got it." Frankie nods his head as he heads over to the uni's back by the first painting.

Maura shakes her head staring at the painting. "Oh my God."

"If this painting is right, our missing 4 vics are in that warehouse…placed in that position." Jane says out loud running it all through her head.

Frost after he done with his call walks back over to the two women slipping his phone back into his inside jacket pocket. "Alright let's go, back up's on the way."

"Kay." Jane agrees nodding her head as the two detectives hurriedly walk away leaving the M.E. alone.

"Jane!" Maura calls after her wife.

Jane turns around briefly waving Maura off. "Stay here with Frankie; we'll call you once we know it is safe."

"Jane!" Maura calls once again.

"I'll call you!" Jane calls back forcefully not wanting an argument as she runs over to Frost's car and gets in to the passenger's side before they speed off with the sirens blaring.

Maura watches the car speed off and lets out an annoyed breath before sadly turning to the painting. She studies the painting and tries to stop herself from admiring the obviously talented work. Her admiration though is immediately gone when she remembers that it isn't just a painting but a blue print of a heinous, murderous act.

* * *

><p>Jane and Frost pull up to the old mill about the same time the backup does. Frost parks the car and steps out his weapon already drawn as three cop cars parked around them and the cops step out weapons drawn too. Jane waves Frost over and the two head over to the mill and notice the door is half open. Carefully Jane kicks it open and they all step in to the warehouse and look up at the ceiling.<p>

"Oh my God." Jane says slowly putting her gun down as she looks up at the bodies strung up in the air. "It's just like the painting."

Frost shakes his head as he two looks up at the four missing victims dead strung up by rope.

"They look like goddamn marionettes." One officer says behind Jane who studies the victims above her noticing that they are strung up by their arms and legs, necks and torsos. She looks at the two young men in their USMC workout shirts and shorts, and then at the 50 year old unidentified man and the unidentified 30 year old woman.

"Get forensics down here." Jane breaths stretching out her neck before stepping away. "I want to cut them down as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Frost says as he grabs some uni's and starts barking orders and Jane takes a look up and around.

"Looks like they were strangled." Jane says seeing the marks on their necks before shaking her head confused and irritated. "How the hell did he strangle all four of these victims?"

"Forensics is about 3 minutes out." Frost says walking over.

Jane nods her head and then looks back up at the bodies….at their faces. "I want this guy now Frost."

"I know." Frost groans.

"Right now." Jane husks angrily.

* * *

><p>Back over in South Boston at Bruno's Diner Kory sits at a table with her two best friends Tyler and Becca hanging out. Kory finishes her last bite of Bruno's famous cherry pie as Sonny the owner comes over with a pitcher of cherry cola.<p>

"Here you kids go." Sonny says as he starts to refill all of their glasses.

"Thanks Sonny." Kory says before sucking a piece of cherry off of her thumb.

"No sweat." Sonny huffs shaking the girl off with his hand. "Great game the other night too gals, East Boston's crap."

"We whole heartedly agree." Becca nods.

Sonny laughs grabbing Kory's plate and fork. "Well we're all pulling for you girls taking state."

"Thanks Sonny, we're sure gonna try." Kory says with a smile before taking a sip of her drink.

"That's what I like to hear, you girls are da best." Sonny winks as he steps away.

Tyler offended chokes on his cola. "Hey I do stuff too Sonny!"

"Well we know you don't do the dishes or bust the tables." Sonny argues turning around to face the young man.

"I'm not working today!" Tyler argues.

"Yeah yeah." Sonny mumbles shaking his hand at Tyler before walking back to the counter.

Tyler huffs before turning to Becca and Kory. "He loves me."

"Please." Becca snorts.

Kory shakes her head and grabs her basketball from the empty chair next to her. "Come on Guys. Let's go to McGaffrey Court, shoot some hoops."

"Jesus, you need a life Kor." Tyler groans.

"What!" Kory exclaims innocently.

"What Tyler is saying…" Becca starts while glaring at Tyler. "All you do is play basketball."

Kory rolls her eyes as she spins her basketball on her finger. "You sound like my mothers.

"Ya mothers are smart people." Tyler smirks.

Kory catches her ball in her hands and glares at Tyler "Shut up Tyler."

"Seriously though Kory we just beat East Boston the other night." Becca argues.

"East Boston…jeesh." Sonny mumbles as he walks by the table with a plate full of food on his way to a table full of hungry steal workers.

"We have playoffs in a few weeks." Kory says spinning the basketball in her palms. "I want to be prepared."

Becca opens her mouth to argue with her friend once more, but then realizes there is no point and closes it. "Okay."

"So are you guys coming or what?" Kory asks as she stands up, putting down a five on the table before grabbing her basketball.

"I would love to but watching you shoot for three hours…does not sound like fun." Tyler says.

Kory rolls her eyes once more at Tyler before turning to Becca. "You?"

"I gotta go home and watch my little sisters for my mom, in like 20 minutes." Becca says.

"Alright I'll see you guys later, yeah." Kory says.

"Yeah." Becca and Tyler both say at the same time as Kory walks out of the diner on to the sidewalk.

She looks around and grabs her ear buds out of her pockets putting them in her ears before starting to dribble down the sidewalk. She is too busy dribbling between her legs to notice somebody in the shadows in the alley by Gina's Boutique. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP….taking pictures.


	9. Late

After getting the warehouse processed that afternoon they all headed back to the station and tried to gather everything together getting a better idea of what they were dealing with. They got everything and put it on a case board trying to piece it all together. Jane, Frost, and Korsak then spent the next 4 hours sitting on Korsak's desk starring at the board aimlessly. It was now the middle of the night and they still sat…starring.

"We have anymore egg rolls?" Korsak asks as he looks at the empty Chinese containers around them.

"Yeah…3 hours ago." Frost grumbles.

"We are missing something." Jane says getting back to the board.

"But what?" Frost asks rolling his eyes.

"The answer is right in front of our faces, we just have to find it." Jane says.

The three continue to look at the board not saying anything.

"Maybe…" Korsak says.

Jane and Frost look at him waiting for his idea, but Korsak shakes his head and lets out a defeated breath.

"Never mind." Korsak sighs.

The three go back to looking at the board where they stay unmoved as Maura comes walking into the room with 2 cups of coffee. She takes a look at the group before going to sit by Jane at a chair handing her a cup of coffee. "Here you go Sweetie."

"Thanks." Jane says.

"Why don't we get any coffee?" Frost asks.

"Because you are not her wife." Jane says still looking at the board in front of her.

Maura takes a sip of her own coffee grinning at Jane before looking over at Frost and Korsak. "I apologize would you like me to make another run?" Maura asks.

"That's okay Doc, we sent Frankie." Korsak says as he huffs still looking at the board.

"Well we all have consumed way too much caffeine as it is today." Maura informs the group as she runs her hand through her hair. "Too much caffeine can lead to insomnia, nervousness, restlessness, muscle tremors, fast heart rate-"

"Maura." Jane groans wanting her to stop the Google mouth.

"Irritability." Maura finishes while raising an eyebrow up at her wife.

"I am sorry, but we have been working this case all day and nothing. We have been starring this board for the last 4 hours and…nothing. It is now 1:23 at night and we still have nothing! Fuck!"Jane rambles on frustrated.

"Looks like I made it just in time for Janie's meltdown." Frankie says as he walks in with a tray of coffees handing Frost and Korsak there's.

"Shut up Frankie." Jane sighs.

"Sorry, sorry." Frankie apologizes knowing when not to push his older sister. He tosses the empty tray into the garbage by Korsak's desk and looks at the case board. "Anything new?"

"Nothing." Frost sighs.

"Let's go over it again." Jane says wither eyes glued to the board.

"Shit Rizzoli we have been over this board a hundred times tonight, nothing new." Korsak grumbles.

Jane tilts her head starring at the board her eyes darting on the various case notes and pictures. "One more time couldn't hurt."

"Alright…" Korsak breathes as the group looks at the board. "We found our first 6 victims in the basement in a pool of blood. There's Keisha King 16, Ethyl Topplemeyer 67, Phillip Seers 44, Alex Sabre 19, Jeremiah Halp 19, and Blake Fortstep 20." He says pointing to the first 6 license plate photos on the board next to their crime scene photos of their bodies.

"After draining the blood out we discovered with a light, various symbols that we have no idea what they mean and a message." Frost continues through an exhausted breath pointing to the board. "Welcome to opening night. I hope you've enjoyed the show, more to come."

"After analyzing the blood content from the crime scene we discovered that 4 unidentified bodies blood samples." Maura says fighting a yawn. "We ran the blood samples through our system to find DNA matches and came up with two positive ideas."

"Corporal Jake Sells age 23 and Corporal Garrett Darling age 25." Korsak says as he points to the two marines on the board.

"After performing the preliminary autopsy on the unidentified victims I have concluded that the man is approximately 53 years old and the woman is approximately 32 years old." Maura states as she points to the crime scene photos taken at the warehouse. "I will perform a second autopsy tomorrow morning double checking my finding in case I have missed something."

"We found the missing four victims at a warehouse after a call that a painting had been discovered at a park. We went there saw the painting and then discovered a second painting that lead us to the warehouse." Jane says speaking for the first time her eyes darting all across the board. "What about the notes found underneath the victims?"

"Each victim had a note tape to their body. Under the first 6 victims the notes were placed in plastic bags to avoid the blood, and on our last 4 victims taped to each to their feet." Frost says pointing to copies of the notes. "Each note has been brushed for fingertips but we got nothing."

"Each note describes the victim in some sort of poem thingy." Korsak says as he grabs his notes beside him putting on his glasses getting ready to read. "Keisha King's note said; A lovely young girl, With a kindness of spirit, Haunting brown skin give."

"Not just any poem, a haiku." Maura states.

"A what?" Frost says confused.

"It is a type of poetry popular in the Western part of the world." Maura says as she reaches for Korsak's notes. He hand the sheets over and Maura takes a look. "See a haiku consists of three lines. The first line contains 5 syllables, the second line contains 7 syllables, and the final line contains five syllables."

"Shit…sounds dumb to me." Frankie scoffs.

"Every one of the notes is a haiku down to the classic three line format." Maura says.

"Our guy is artistically sound, how wonderful." Jane scoffs before taking another sip of her coffee. "A painter and a poet class act."

"Too bad he's a serial killer." Frost sighs.

Maura glances over at Frost. "We can't conclude that we are dealing with a serial killer as of now."

"What?" Jane asks trying to keep her annoyance in check looking down at her wife confused.

"A serial killer is typically defined as an individual who has murdered three or more people over a period of more than a month, with an amount of time of at least 30 days between the murders."

"That's what we have here Doc, haven't you been paying attention." Korsak says.

"What we have gathered all 10 of the bodies were killed at an unidentified location and then brought to both the basement and the warehouse. The times of death with all of the victims are within 3 days of each other." Maura states as the other four people listen intently to her trying to decipher her Google mouth. "At this time we could be dealing with a mass murder which is when a group of more than 4 people are killed at the same location at around the same time."

"Wow…that is a lot to take in." Frost says as he gulps down more of his coffee trying to sharpen his brain."

"Mass murder it is…for now." Jane says as she goes back to starring at the board. "I got a bad feeling though that our artist friend is going to go for an encore."

"He's not going to get the chance for an encore Rizzoli because this department is going to catch him before he does." Cavanaugh says as he walks into the bull pen from his office.

Korsak, Frost, and Jane hearing their now Captain hop off the desk to meet him.

"Yes Sir." Jane says confidently.

"Now…we have 8 identified victims who all have families that want answers and this son of a bitch to rot in hell." Cavanaugh says sternly to the group as well as the other cops in the bull pen now getting his attention. "We have two unidentified victims and are no closer to finding out who they are then we were this afternoon."

"We're on missing persons Sir." Frost states.

"And now our good friends at the media have discovered that our guy like to paint deeming him the name Da Vinci." Cavanaugh says angrily.

"Of course." Jane groans rolling her eyes. "Why do those morons feel the name to glorify and name our perps?"

"I don't care but the hell they call this fucking guy, I want him stopped now." Cavanaugh says sternly.

"We are on it Sir." Jane says.

"You will be on it…tomorrow morning." Cavanaugh says.

"What?" Jane says confused. "Captain you just said that we need to catch this guy and now you want us to go home."

"You three have been starring at his board for hours. And all five of you haven't really left this station since this whole mess started." Cavanaugh says.

"We're on the case sir." Frost says.

"You all need to go home get some sleep and come after this tomorrow with fresh eyes, there will be plenty of more late nights coming our way." Cavanaugh says looking at Jane who is shaking her head.

"Rizzoli." Cavanaugh says stepping closer to the woman. "Go home with your wife, get some sleep, have breakfast with that little girl of yours and then I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Jane looks at Cavanaugh and then nods her head agreeing with him, she hasn't seen her daughter in two days and defiantly could use a Kory fix. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The ride from the station to their house was pretty quiet between Jane and Maura. Each really not knowing what to say, knowing that the case is the only thing on either of their minds. Jane then parks in the driveway and the two women get out of the jeep and head up to their door.<p>

"Where are my keys, they have got to be here." Maura groans as she rummages through her purse for her missing keys.

Jane watches Maura look for her keys and bites back a smile

"Ah-Ha! Here they are." Maura cheers as she looks up from her purse to meet a kiss from Jane sweetly on her mouth. As Jane pulls away Maura looks stunned for a minute. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to kiss my wife." Jane says sweetly as she wraps her arms around Maura's waist pulling her closer. "Is that alright with you."

"That is more than alright." Maura smiles as she lets out a relieved breath, finally getting the comfort she has needed all day in her wife's arms.

"Cases like this get to me…you know, and you by my side." Jane says as she looks away trying to find the right words before turning back to her wife reaching over to put a piece of Maura's hair behind her ear. "It's…everything."

"Ditto." Maura says with a smile.

"Ditto." Jane laughs in disbelief. "Did my amazingly intelligent wife just say ditto?" she teases.

"Yes I did." Maura nods her head confidently before pointing to her own lips with her pointer finger. "Kiss me."

Jane smiles and leans in to kiss Maura once again relishing the feeling of her lips taking over her own. Maura then pulls away from Jane's lips and wraps her arms tighter around Jane's neck hugging her tightly.

Jane smiles and then feels her wife try to hold on even tighter. "Babe are you okay?

"Yes…" Maura says sadly as she sniffs back her emotions pulling away to face her wife. "It's just I've cut open ten people in the last several days."

"I know." Jane says solemnly placing her hand on Maura's cheek.

Maura leans in to Jane's hand and lets out a sigh. "I'm just…happy to be home."

"Me too." Jane smiles back before nodding her head to the door. "Don't ya think we should go in then?"

"Yes I suppose that would be a good idea." Maura jokes back as she takes her key and reaches over to open the door.

Jane and Maura walk in thought the door and Maura almost trips on something but Jane grabs a hold of her before she has a chance.

"You okay there?" Jane asks with a tiny laugh.

"Yeah." Maura breaths nodding her head, as she looks down to Kory's basketball and sneakers.

"Of course." Jane chuckles slightly as she kicks the basketball and sneakers away. "God forbid the kid takes her stuff up to her room."

Maura laughs at her wife gently touching her stomach before the two walk further into the house and peak into the living room to see a disaster area. Maura's eyes dart from a pair of Kory's sweats draped over a chair to the school books scattered on the floor by the couch to the empty water bottles on the corner table. Meanwhile Jane's eyes dart from the letterman's jacket on the floor to a plate of half eaten lasagna on the coffee table with a bowl of half eaten apple pie on it.

"I don't think she was expecting us home tonight." Maura says slowly as she looks around at the messy living ro.

"Yeah." Jane laughs as she looks around before pointing to the coffee table "Looks like my mother dropped off some dinner for her."

"And it looks like Jo Friday fell asleep trying to get to the half eaten meal." Maura laughs as she looks down at Jo Friday asleep on a curled up pillow made from Kory's track and field sweatshirt.

Jane looks down at their beloved dog and lets out a chuckle before looking at her wife. "God knows what our child's place is going to look like when she is out on her own."

"Bite your tongue Jane Rizzoli." Maura half warns holding her hand up at Jane. "Kory will never leave us."

"Does she know this?" Jane laughs.

"If she wants included in the wills she will stay here." Maura says.

Jane and Maura both break out in their own laughs as they think about the young girl that has totally taken over their lives. Once they are done laughing they look at each other in their own thoughts as silence takes over a bit.

Maura tilts her head as she looks over at the stairs in the foyer. "She's probably upstairs asleep right now."

"Yeah…we should let her sleep." Jane agrees.

"Yes."Maura nods her head.

Jane shakes her own head back at Maura before tapping a foot thinking things over. "I mean she's okay and happy and…safe."

"Yes." Maura says hesitantly.

Jane thinks about it before looking over at the stairs. "Yeah…so there would be no reason to wake her up tonight."

"No there would not be, we should let her sleep." Maura agrees.

"Yeah." Jane says hesitantly before glancing over at her wife.

* * *

><p>"I thought we were going to let her sleep." Maura whispers as she follows Jane into Kory's room in the dark, the only light coming from the hallway and the moon outside the window.<p>

"Yeah right." Jane whispers back as they head over to the bed before looking around at the clean room. "At least her room is clean."

"Jane." Maura says in a hushed voice smiling back at her wife as they both take a moment to look down at their fast asleep daughter safe her bed. "Are we-"

"Oh yeah." Jane says as she walks over to one side of the bed pulling back the covers sliding in next to Kory while Maura goes over to the other side of Kory sliding in next to her.

Jane scoots closer to her daughter and looks down at Kory and smiles as she gently pushes aside some hair from her face. She smiles at her daughter and then watches as Maura scoots closer to the back of Kory and wraps her arms around her, placing a soft kiss on the back of her head. She then propped herself up slightly by her elbow and looked across her daughter to Jane who smiles back at her wife.

"Bad case?" Kory mumbles with sleep thick in her voice.

Jane looks down at her daughter who still has her eyes closed before over to Maura.

"What gave you that idea?" Maura asks looking down at Kory.

"You always do this when you are working on a bad case." Kory mumbles before trying to drift off to sleep again.

"You could say that." Jane whispers back to Kory.

Kory nods her head and lets out a yawn before tapping Jane on the arm and reaching behind her to tap Maura's hip. "It's okay, shhh."

"Jane are you seeing this?" Maura asks looking down at Kory.

Jane nods her head at Maura. "Yes…she's pity tapping us." She says as she starts to tickle Kory's side.

"Are you nuts! It is 2:00 in the morning." Kory snaps as she struggles to open her eyes at her mothers.

"Sorry." Jane mutters as she places a kiss on Kory's forehead.

"Yes, we're sorry." Maura agrees as she wraps her arms around Kory tighter and places a kiss on the side of Kory's head. "You want us to leave you alone?"

"I didn't say that." Kory says with a yawn before she snuggles closer into Jane's arms and tucks her head in the crook of Jane's neck. "I don't like when you guys work all the time, I mean I get it…I just don't like it."

Maura bites down on her lip before she affectionately kisses Kory once more, looking at Jane who looks like she has been punched in the gut.

"We don't like not seeing you everyday either Baby." Jane says holding back her tears as she hugs Kory closer in her arms.

Maura nods her head and drapes her arm over Kory so the girl is sandwiched in between her mother's feeling their love for her. Maura then looks over her daughter's head at Jane who lets a tear slide down her face. "Hey."

Jane looks down at her now asleep daughter before over at her wife.

"I love you." Maura whispers.

"I love you too." Jane whispers back as the two women lean over Kory and share a soft kiss before looking down at Kory and each placing a final kill on her head. The two women then snuggle back into bed hugging their daughter and each drift off into their own slumbers.


	10. Morning

_Maura is looking over her notes that she has gathered from studying under the Medical Examiner's office in the morgue, when she feels a pair of slender arms around her waist and a cool breath on her neck._

"_Hello." Jane whispers in Maura's ear as she places a kiss on her cheek bore moving down to her neck._

"_Officer Rizzoli, are you trying to seduce me?" Maura asks with a sly smile enjoying Jane's lips on her neck._

"_Yes…." Jane smiles as she pecks another kiss on Maura's neck. "Is it working?"_

_Maura laughs and suppresses the urge to tilt her neck to give Jane a better access. "It certainly is…but we need to stop."_

"_I can't you drive me crazy." Jane says as she moves her lips to Maura's ear nipping it._

"_You've been saying that every day for the last 6 months." Maura says as she turns in Jane's arms facing her._

"_Well I have had the privilege of dating you for the last 6 months so." Jane says shrugging her shoulder._

"_And who do we have to thank for finally pushing you to ask me out?" Maura jokes raising an eyebrow at Jane._

_Jane nods her head and leans in to kiss Maura's lips. "That would be you, Doctor."_

"_Yes…yes it would be." Maura smiles as Jane leans in for another quick kiss._

"_Does my favorite doctor want to go to lunch?" Jane asks._

"_I can't, I have to be at the hospital in an hour." Maura says disappointed._

"_Augghh why do you have to go there…you know you want to become a medical examiner, why do you have to waste your time?" Jane questions._

"_I need to finish my residency and I like to keep my options open." Maura says._

"_Oh right, options." Jane teases._

_Maura gently pokes Jane's stomach getting her to laugh. "Would you like to get together for dinner tonight?"_

"_I gotta work, my tour starts at 7:00." Jane says._

_It's now Maura's turn to groan in disappointment. "Seriously, you worked last night and the night before."_

"_Life of a cop Sweetie." Jane sighs._

_Maura nods her head and lets out her own sigh. "I know…I know."_

"_I'm taking every shift I can so I can prepare myself and prove to everyone here that I can make detective." Jane states._

"_But if your make Detective you won't have to wear this uniform I find incredibly sexy." Maura purrs as she runs her hands up and down Jane's black sleeves._

"_I'll still wear it for you." Jane smirks before she sees Maura still looking disappointed. "But I want to be a detective, I need to prove myself."_

"_I know." Maura breathes looking down at the ground._

"_Making detective is the only thing I have ever wanted." Jane says mostly to herself before looking at Maura who is starring at the ground. "You know…before I met you."_

"_Is that so." Maura says with a small smile as she looks up at Jane._

"_Yup…" Jane says with a smile before pausing a moment taking a long hard look at the woman that has turned everything upside down for her. "I lov-_

"_Stop!" Maura exclaims cutting her off in a panic._

_Jane squints her eyes confused. "What?"_

"_Here! You are going to say that here!" Maura says horrified waving her arms around._

"_Why wouldn't I?" Jane asks with a tiny laugh amused._

"_I know you Jane Rizzoli, and you have been trying to find a right time and place to say that to me for weeks and you pick now…in the morgue!" Maura exclaims._

_Jane thinks about it before nodding her head. "Yes."_

"_Not here." Maura repeats shaking her head._

_Jane smiles at Maura before thinking something over. "Can I disguise the word with a different word?"_

"_I suppose that would be appropriate." Maura agrees._

"_Okay…" Jane says happily as she looks around the morgue for inspiration before zeroing in on Maura's little desk. "I tuna fish you."_

"_Tuna fish….seriously." Maura deadpans._

"_It was either that or cold dead corpse." Jane laughs._

"_That wouldn't have been very romantic." Maura agrees._

"_Right." Jane agrees still chuckling to herself._

"_Alright." Maura sighs rolling her eyes before pausing to look Jane in the eyes giving her a smile. "I tuna fish you too."_

"_You do." Jane says._

_Maura nods her head. "Very much, I can't seem to get you out of my head Officer."_

"_Good, that's exactly where I want to be."Jane says as she reaches for Maura's hand holding it in her own. "How about I come over to your apartment after my tour and we can make tuna fish."_

"_Really." Maura sings devilishly._

"_I'll make my famous green pepper, ham and cheddar omelets for breakfast." Jane says propositioning the woman of her dreams._

"_I love your omelets." Maura jumps in excitement._

"_Ahh, we're not supposed to say that word yet!" Jane says holding her hands in front of Maura getting her to stop as she starts to walk backwards towards the door._

"_Jane." Maura groans._

"_Come on." Jane laughs still walking backwards._

_Maura rolls her eyes but gives in of course. "Fine…I tuna fish your omelets."_

"_Yeah you do!" Jane laughs as she leaves the morgue and starts down the hallway._

_Mara laughs at Jane's theatrics and then pauses to smile at herself. "I am completely and totally in…tuna fish."_

"Mom get up!" Kory says tapping Maura's forehead trying to get her to wake up.

"Ahh!" Maura groans waking up from her dream as she slowly opens her eyes at her daughter. "Did you just hit me?"

"I tapped you." Kory defends.

"Uh-huh." Maura says as she sits up in the bed trying to wake herself up and looks around Kory's room. "Oh yeah."

"Yes, thank you guys again for taking up 2/3 of my bed… my very small bed." Kory jokes as she grabs her back pack from the floor.

"And thank you for keeping the house, especially the living room clean while your mother and I were at the station." Maura retorts.

Kory's eyes get big before she hides her guilt. "No sweat."

"Kory." Maura lectures.

"Mom already made me clean the living room when she was making breakfast." Kory says.

"Breakfast…" Maura questions before a smell takes over her senses making her smile. "Your Mom's cooking."

"Uh-huh." Kory says.

"I smell green peppers." Maura says with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Maura now showered, dressed and ready for the day makes her way down the stairs. Looking like she could walk on the runway as usual, with her long sandy blond hair flowing over her shoulders and her maroon blouse and tight black above the knee skirt. As she makes her way from the foyer towards the kitchen she can hear her wife and daughter talking.<p>

"Why not?" Kory groans.

"Because you do not need car." Jane dressed in her black slacks and light blue t-shirt says as she pushes off an omelet onto Kory's plate on the island.

"Mom I am almost 17." Kory says dressed in a pair of jeans and a BPD gray t-shirt under a blue hoodie, twisting around on the stool a bit as she takes a drink from her orange juice.

"Yes I realize that Kory, but you do not need a car." Jane says going back to the stove making the finishing touches on Maura's omelet. "And don't try asking your father because he feels the same way."

"Eck." Kory groans in her orange juice as she sees Maura walking into the kitchen. "Mom!"

"No car Kory." Maura says as she walks around the island to Jane accepting a cup of coffee and a kiss. "Hi."

"Come on." Kory sighs to herself in defeat.

"Hi yourself." Jane says to Maura as she kisses her once more before going back to the omelet.

"I am so excited, I actually had a dream about these omelets; and I kept smelling breakfast from upstairs as I got ready." Maura says taking a sip of coffee.

"I thought we could use a good breakfast before the fun filled day we have planned." Jane says sarcastically as she pushes the omelet on another plate handing it to Maura.

"Thank you Sweetie." Maura says as she takes the plate and sits by Kory on the island immediately taking a bite. "Oh my God." She moans in to the bite.

"Good." Jane smiles taking a sip of her coffee as she stands on the other side of the island watching her wife and daughter.

"Ahh…yes." Maura says before taking a look at her wife. "Wait…you're not eating?"

"I already ate." Jane says taking another sip of coffee.

"Jane." Maura says sternly.

"Kor." Jane says turning to her daughter for help.

"It's true she was eating when I came down this morning." Kory says nodding her head before taking a bite of her omelet.

"And why did you not wait for your wife and daughter?" Maura questions.

"I'm sorry I just woke up early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep." Jane says stretching out her neck a bit. "I went for a run with Jo, took a shower got ready, and then came down to make breakfast."

"You could have woken me up." Maura says tilting her head at Jane.

"You need your sleep Baby." Jane says.

"Oh yes, because out of the two of us I am the one that is sleep deprived." Maura says sarcastically getting a laugh from Kory.

"I am fine." Jane says before her cell phone starts to go off. "Spoke too soon."

"Korsak." Kory guesses.

"Frankie." Maura says shaking her head.

Jane looks at her phone and rolls her eyes as she flips it open. "What is it Frankie?"

"Shoot!" Kory huffs as Maura ruffles her hair a bit before leaning over to kiss the side of her head.

"I'll be right down." Jane says hanging up the phone. "I gotta go."

"What is it?" Maura asks looking up from her omelet.

"We got positive ideas on the two unidentified victims." Jane says taking another sip of coffee before walking to the table grabbing her suit jacket that was draped on a chair. "Frankie and Korsak are talking with their families right now."

"I'm coming too." Maura says getting off the stool.

"Nah…finish your omelet, take Kory to school and I'll meet up with you at the station." Jane says shaking her head.

"I don't have school till 12 today." Kory says.

"Yeah right." Jane snorts.

"No she's telling the truth, there are teacher workshops this morning." Maura nods her head.

"Told ya." Kory says with a smile taking another sip of orange juice. "Dad is at work right now but he is picking me up in an hour to go shoot some hoops down at McGaffrey before school."

"You have practice after school; do you really need to play before school too?" Maura asks.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Kory asks with a smirk.

"No." Maura thinks about it before shaking her head turning to Jane. "Come on we'll take her to the station...it'll be easier on Joey."

"And why would we want to make things easier on Joey?" Jane asks.

"Jane. Mom." Maura and Kory both warn as they leave the kitchen heading to the entryway.

"What?" Jane says innocently putting on her jacket as she follows her two girls out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Please?" Kory asks as she gets out of the car parked on the street a block away from the station.<p>

"No Kory." Jane laughs as she and Maura both get out of the car and step onto the sidewalk.

Kory rolls her eyes as she runs over to the sidewalk, walking beside Maura who is in the middle of her and Jane. "What about a motorcycle?"

"No." Maura and Jane both say at the same time.

"Worth a shot." Kory mumbles to herself before noticing a huge crowd in front of the station. "What is that all about?"

"What?" Jane asks as she looks to see what Kory is talking about zeroing in on the crowd. "Shit."

"Is that the news?" Kory asks.

"Yes it is." Maura says to Kory before turning to Jane."You think they are here because of DaVinci?"

"Oh yeah." Jane says as they approach the station. "Shit."

"One of the news reporters recognizes Jane and starts towards her. "Detective Rizzoli!"

"Great." Jane groans as they approach the mob in front of the steps on the station.

"Detective Rizzoli what can you tell us about Da Vinci?" The news reporter from Channel 7 asks shoving a microphone in her face.

"Detective how many people has DaVinci killed?" another reporter from the Times questions her.

"Back off!" Jane warns as she shields Maura from the crowd guiding her with her hand on the small of her back, as Maura wraps her arms around Kory pulling her close trying to get through the news mob.

"Detective, why hasn't the Boston Police Department warned the public about Da Vinci?"

"Back off!" Jane growls more forcefully as the family finally makes it through the mob to the doors.

"Detective!" a news reporter tries to get her attention as he grabs a hold of Kory's arms.

"Owe!" Kory says surprised caught off guard.

Jane hears Kory and going into Mama Bear mode grabs the news reporter's hand from Kory's arm and flings it away. "Watch it!"

"Come on Jane." Maura says trying to contain her wife as she ushers both Jane and Kory in the building leaving the news mob outside.

"Wow." Kory breathes catching her breath.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" Jane asks.

"Yeah…that was nuts." Kory says breaking into a laugh.

Maura nods her head and wraps her arm around Kory's waist. "They tend to be vultures."

"Vultures that need to be shot." Jane mumbles under her breath as they start to walk down the hallway.

"Come on." Maura laughs as the three get on the elevator and head up to homicide.

"You think Dad is in his office?" Kory asks as the doors open up.

"Nope, Dad is right here." Joey says with a smile seeing Kory.

"Hi Daddy." Kory says steeping out of the elevator and into Joey's waiting arms.

"Hi Princess." Joey says back as he hugs his little girl tight. "How's my girl doing?"

"Good." Kory says nodding her head as she steps back from Joey.

"What are you doing on his floor?" Jane asks stepping out with Maura.

"Nice to see you too Jane. " Joey says.

Jane rolls her eyes at Joey. "Well?"

"I was helping Korsak and Frost idea your John and Jane Doe." Joey says.

"What?" Jane says annoyed.

"Cavanaugh called me in early this morning, wanting a pair of fresh eyes on the DaVinci case." Joey says.

"Of course he did." Jane groans.

Joey shakes of Jane. "Don't worry you are still lead on this thing and now I leave you to it…Meanwhile I'll be beating our little girl up and down the basketball court."

"Please Old Man." Kory laughs.

"Old Man." Joey says offended as he wraps his arm around Kory's neck giving her daughter a little noogie.

"Dad!" Kory groans wiggling out of Joey's grasps before smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "Dork."

"You ready to go?" Joey asks laughing as he walks away.

"Yes I am." Kory says.

"Nonna will pick you up after practice and your mom and I will hopefully meet you at her house for dinner." Maura says as she hugs her daughter saying goodbye.

"Sounds good." Kory says nodding her head before getting in enveloped in a hug by Jane.

"I love you." Jane says pulling away from Kory before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I know." Kory smiles before walking towards Joey.

Jane shakes her head smiling at Kory before Frost comes walking over looking flustered. "Hey Frost you got information on our John and Jane Doe?"

"Yeah ahh-ahh a Drake Nash from Lowell, and a Maria Anderson from East Boston." Frost says as he swallows a lump in his throat.

"What is it?" Jane asks noticing something else is going on.

"We just got a package in the mail." Frost says solemnly.

"Of what?" Jane asks.

Frost swallows again before letting out a breath. "A painting…It's another painting."


	11. Chase

*** Here's another update. I have been getting messageswith some really good questions about paste events, how this family came to be and I promise all of your questions witll be answered! Thanks for all the support!**

At the Boston Police Department Joey walks through the doors to the station floor and looks around at the recent excitement. He was spending a nice afternoon with his daughter playing basketball when his phone started to go nuts with calls getting him back to the station due to an emergency with Da Vinci. Joey looks keeps looking around when Detective Crowe comes walking towards him.

"What is going on, I was hanging out with my kid." Joey asks as the two walk down the hallway.

"Da Vinci sent the good detectives in homicide another painting. Cavanaugh wants help from all other units, us included." Crowe says as the two walk through the station towards homicide to get to work. "Apparently Jane can't handle this one on her own, PMS or a yeast infection would be my guess."

"Hey! That's my daughter's mother you are talking about." Joey snaps at Crow slapping him in the chest before pointing at him.

Crowe rolls his eyes and tries to cover his ass. "I was just-"

"I know what you were doing…" Joey snaps as he shoves Crowe away waving him off. "Get out of here will ya, go find something. Do your job."

"Yelling at Crowe." Korsak says looking up from his desk as Joey steps over.

"Trying to get on Jane's good side Joey?" Frost jokes as he walks over to the two men.

"Something like that." Joey says placing his hands on his hips looking at the two detectives for answers. "What's happened, Da Vinci got himself another victim?"

"Not yet." Frost sighs.

Joey confused raises an eye brow at Korsak and Frost. "What do you mean not yet?"

"Korsak you wanna cover this?" Frost says to Korsak.

"A guy dropped off a package addressed to The Boston Police Department-Homicide, opened the package…another painting." Korsak informs Joey.

"Fuck." Joey groans as he bites at his lip in anger.

Frost nods his head and points at Frankie who is walking over. "Frankie saw the guy that dropped him off and tracked him down on the sidewalk heading into The Robber, brought him in."

"Great job Frankie." Joey says placing his hand on Frankie's shoulder.

"It was nothing." Frankie shrugs it off.

Joey gives Frankie a small smile before turning back to Korsak and Frost. "It's not Da Vinci though."

"Hell no, some crack head off the streets." Frost says before nodding his head back towards the interrogation room. "Jane's been grilling him in the box for an hour now."

"Poor guy." Joey jokes under his breath before looking at Frost once more. "What's the painting of?"

"Of our next victim." Frost sighs.

"Can you guys tell from the painting where the body is?" Joey asks.

"That's the thing; according to our painting…our victim is still alive." Frost says shaking his head still in disbelief.

"What?" Joey asks still really confused.

"Well Doctor Isles figured out looking at our last paintings that this guy paints the paintings and then plays out the murder." Korsak says as they walk over to the murder board and look at the other crime scene photos and copies of the paintings. "It seems that he wants us more involved in his art show so to speak."

"What?" Joey asks.

"Instead of waiting for us to find the painting…he sent it to us." Frost says as he points to a photo taken of the painting before it was taken down to the lab to be brushed for prints. "Take a look."

"Oh my God." Joey mutters under his breath as he examines the photo of a man strapped down to some sort of chair with wires coming out of it. "Is he sitting on an electric chair?"

"Yeah." Frost sighs looking at the picture. "And all we got from our victim is that he is a middle aged man of Asian descent it looks like.

"Okay, but how do we know he is still alive?" Joey asks still confused.

"According to the date, he painted he painted this painting 5 days ago." Korsak says pointing a finger to the date on the bottom of the painting.

"That's the pattern we have found in the other two paintings. He paints the picture and then 5 days later, kills the person." Frost adds.

"So our guy is out of time." Frankie concludes looking at the seasoned detectives.

Korsak shakes his head and glances up at the clock on the wall. "He has till about midnight tonight."

"How can you tell that?" Joey asks.

"Outside the window in the painting its night and the moon is at ¾." Frost says examining the painting with the others once again. "It only looks like that at dusk."

"So he's toying with us." Joey concludes annoyed and aggravated.

Korsak nods his head and scoffs in disgust. "He wants us to go on a wild goose chase trying to find our victim."

Soon the three men's attention is brought the interrogation room where the door is slammed open and a pissed off Jane Rizzoli walks out. "Fuck!"

"Has she taken a break?" Joey asks.

"Not since this morning." Frankie answers.

Joey rolls his eyes and looks around for Jane's better half. "Where's Maura?"

"She's down in the morgue looking over every little note, seeing if she's missed something." Frost answers.

"Those two women drive me nuts…and I'm not even married to either one of them." Joey groans as Jane comes stomping over to the group.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jane exclaims frustrated as she kicks her foot at Korsak's desk.

"We are all screwed." Frankie mumbles under his breath seeing the fury in Jane's eyes.

Korsak rolls his eyes at Frankie before turning to his ex-partner. "I'm guessing you didn't get anything we can use."

"The guy says that the painting was on his doorstep this morning with a note saying that he'd get a thousand bucks in the mail if he delivered it." Jane says as she runs her hands through her hair trying to calm herself down. "That's his story; I'm getting nothing else from him. He is as high as a kite and the station shrink has been trying to sober him up, but no luck so far."

"But he's not Da Vinci." Joey says.

"No way in hell." Jane says shaking her head.

"Fuck." Joey snaps.

"For once we agree." Jane says to Joey before turning to Korsak, Frost, and Frankie. "What's our move now?"

"Korsak did you get anything from Drake Nash's or Maria Anderson's family?" Frost asks.

"Nothing, just like the rest of them. These people are good honest people, with no enemies, no deep dark secrets, nothing." Korsak says.

"Well our 11th victim is running out of time." Jane says looking over at the painting. "Our unknown 11th victim."

Just then a Japanese woman in her late twenties comes barreling into the station in a panic looking for help. "Help! Help! My father is missing!"

"Jane, Korsak." Frost says pointing at the woman.

"I need help, somebody has to help me." The woman cries out as the detectives rush over to her.

"What's wrong Mam?" Joey asks.

"My father's been kidnapped! Please you have to help me." The woman pleads.

"Okay Ms. what is your name and your father's name, and how do you know your father's been kidnapped?" Korsak asks as Jane studies the woman before her getting a read on her.

"My name is Aiko Takei, my father's name is Koto Takei." The woman says as tears escape her eyes and she starts to panic once again. "I was in a meeting at work and had my phone turned on silent. When I got out I checked my voicemail and heard this."

"We were supposed to have dinner tonight; please you have to find my Dad!" Aiko begs the detectives.

Jane studies the woman before looking at the photo of the painting in her hand. "Ms. Takei does your father have short black hair with a tint of white."

"Yes, yes he does." Aiko says nodding her head.

Jane looks up at the woman before studying the painting seeing something displayed on the man's sweater. "Does your father own a pin with the initials ST?"

"Yes, um a green pin with white lettering. ST stands for Shing Takei my mother; she died of cancer 5 years ago. My father wears it in her honor, never takes it off." Aiko cries.

"Do you know where your father was calling from?" Jane asks.

"His home." Aiko says swallowing the lump in her throat before remembering what happened before. "He was going to get some stuff done around the house before dinner."

"We're going to need his address." Korsak tells the young woman.

"Of course ahh…it's 10775 Dixon Avenue, three houses down from O'Grant's Fruit and Vegetable Market." Aiko informs them.

Jane gives the woman a comforting smile before grabbing Frost's arm to leave. "Let's go Frost."

"Come on Ms. Takei, why don't we go take a seat over there." Korsak says as he gently guides the woman over to his spare chair at his desk.

"Okay." Aiko says still shaken up and in a state of shock.

"I'm going with you." Joey says as he follows Frost and Korsak with Frankie behind him.

"Me too." Frankie adds.

Jane shakes her head at her little brother. "Stay with Korsak, call us if you get anything new from Ms. Takei."

"Got it." Frankie gives in to orders as he turns to walk back to Korsak.

"Tell Maura what's going on." Jane says to her brother as the three get in the elevator.

"Will do." Frankie says as he watches the elevator doors close.

* * *

><p>At Southie high school Tyler walks out of the school and looks at the courtyard for his friends Kory and Becca. He looks around but eventually sees the two of them sitting on top of a picnic table. He rushes over and stops in front of the table a little out of breath.<p>

"Guys guess what I have great news!" Tyler says excited before he realizes what Becca and Kory are currently doing. He studies his two friends sitting on top of one of the school's outside picnic tables with a pineapple in between them. "What are you two doing?"

"Eating pineapple." Becca says like it's no big deal as she takes another bite from her slice and Kory nods her head next to her.

"Wow you two get cooler and cooler." Tyler says sarcastically.

Kory snorts in her pineapple before raising an eyebrow at Tyler. "This coming from the guy who is probably sporting his Green Lantern boxers."

Tyler opens his mouth to say something to Kory but Becca laughing cuts in instead. "What's the great news Tyler?"

"Jet Portelli is throwing a party tonight." Tyler says beaming as Becca and Kory look at each other trying to figure out what the big deal is about that.

"Hello party!" Tyler sings.

"It's a school night Door Knob there is no way our parents are going to let us go to a party." Becca says.

"So we won't tell them." Tyler says.

"All three of my parents would skin and fillet me if I did that." Kory says before taking another bite of pineapple."Not to mention my grandmother who would then broil me and boil me."

"Do you have a craving for fish or something?" Becca asks Kory after hearing the references.

Kory looks at Becca and nods her head. "Now that you mention it I have been craving salmon lately…I don't even like salmon but my mom loves to make it especially when my grandparents come to visit from France."

"Guys can we focus please!" Tyler snaps getting frustrated. "This party is going to be killer!"

"Jet Portelli is a moron Ty!" Kory says laughing just thinking about the kid who got his head stuck in his banister at home…at the age of 14. "All of his parties get busted and I am not risking my spot on the basketball team for his warm beer keg and collection of illegal firecrackers."

"But I love warm beer and fire crackers." Tyler whines defeated.

"And now with the whining." Becca says as she shakes her head annoyed. "We're out...but you can go if ya want."

"Nah." Tyler gives in as he takes a seat next to Kory on the picnic table. "Pineapple me."

"You could at least buy me dinner first." Kory jokes as she hands her best friend a slice of pineapple.

"Very funny." Tyler sulks as he pitifully bites into his pineapple causing Kory and Becca to both laugh.

* * *

><p>Frost pulls up to the address Ms. Takei gave him and then the three detectives hop out of the car and start towards the house with their guns drawn. They walk up the stairs and Frost tries to open the front door but can't. "The doors locked."<p>

"I think we got the Takei Family's permission." Joey says to Frost before kicking the door down with his foot.

"Boston PD!" Jane sings out as she charges in with her gun drawn.

"Boston PD!" Joey and Frost both say after as they got her back into the house with their own service weapons drawn. Frost goes upstairs while Joey checks the back rooms.

Jane walks in and looks around but doesn't see anything or anyone. "Nothing."

"All clear!" Frost calls down as he walks back down the stairs after checking the upstairs.

"All clear over here too!" Joey calls out as he walks towards Jane in the living room.

"Look here in the living room." Jane says her eyes examining the flower pot on the floor crashed and the throw pillows throws every which way. "Signs of a struggle."

"I'll get forensics down here do a sweep for fingerprints and other traces." Frost says as he looks around before whipping out his cell phone to call it in.

"Good." Jane says nodding her head as she continues to look for clues on their missing Vic's whereabouts.

Joey looks around too before turning to Jane. "So what do we got here?"

"Mr. Takei was on the phone leaving a message for his daughter, the struggle is in the living room going towards the back door." Jane says coming up with a possible scenario due to the facts at hand.

"So Takei is in the living room talking on the phone facing this way…" Joey says out loud trying to figure it out. "When Da Vinci comes sneaking up behind him and what."

"Something that would give him the time to yell into the phone and we didn't hear a thump of any kind…so I'm gonna say Da Vinci came up behind him and strangled him from behind causing him to drop his phone onto the ground." Jane says as she looks at the path before her eyes glance down at the ground where she sees the phone. "There."

"Looks like Da Vinci stomped on it…there is a shoe print." Joey says bending down to get a better look.

Jane takes a look for herself before turning to Frost calling out to him. "Frost!"

"Forensics is on their way." Frost says as he walks over and sees the phone the floor by Joey. "So we got a crushed phone and no Koto Takei."

"Let's canvas the neighborhood see if anybody saw anything or has seen anybody suspicious, yeah." Jane says to the two men.

"Yeah." Frost and Joey both agree as they follow Jane out of the house.


End file.
